


Cruel Intentions

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Series: Emma Midas Mafia Princess [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, GP!Regina, Mary Margaret is batshit crazy, Plot Twists, Sexual Content, So much angst, Strong Language, Violence, family fun times, mafia business, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: Emma is groomed to take control of The Horatio Family. Someone from her past returns, to try and make her life a living hell. Will Emma and family finally be rid of the threat, or will they have a bigger problem on their hands?You have to read Dangerous Liaisons first, in order to understand this story.





	1. Here's What You Missed...

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited sequel to this story is here! It's been 84 years I know, sorry it took so long, but my muse left me. I finally found her and she is ready to go! This story may take some time to be updated because of school and other commitments. Which you already know about. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as you did the first story.

_Previously on Dangerous Liaisons…_

_Leopold White felt that is was imperative that he sent his granddaughter away, for her protection, to Storybrooke, Maine. Mary Margaret and David being the shit parents that they are, agreed with it._

_Emma ended up in Maine where she was adopted by Kathryn and Fred Midas, a district attorney, and a judge who also sat on the board of education._

_Emma met the mayor Regina Mills and there was an instant attraction. They were involved in a clandestine relationship. Little did Emma know that Regina knew who she was and that her mother was involved in the killing of Regina’s girlfriend Danielle. Regina hatched a plan for revenge on Mary Margaret using Emma. She didn’t count on falling in love with the girl along the way._

_Emma’s life was flipped, turned upside down when she found out that Mary Margaret was pregnant. She didn’t take it very well and started acting recklessly, and her behavior came with consequences. She found out that everyone was lying to her Tina was her cousin, who was at the time, Regina’s nanny, and former lover. Emma found out that Regina knew who she was the entire time and that she lied to her._

_Emma was betrayed she found out that, Leo White didn’t love or care about her or was her real grandfather. She severed all ties with The White family and embraced Horatio (who is also a mafia boss) and his wife, Meg, as her grandparents. Emma and her family moved away to New York to get away from Storybrooke and all the madness._

_Regina was miserable during Emma’s absence and took to stalking…umm checking up on her when she was in New York. Emma did not know this of course, because well, they were not speaking to each other at the time. Regina vowed that shew as going to get Emma back by any means, necessary._

_Emma moved on to her best friend from childhood Lily, who was also in New York, for school. Emma’s life was in danger again, thanks to Mary Margaret and her fifty shades of crazy. The Midas family plus Lily moved back to Storybrooke for the summer. Regina and Emma see each other again for the first time in after a year. Fireworks exploded and not in a good way either. Emma needed therapy to work through all the shit she was going through. While in Storybrooke and dealing with her shit, Lily was becoming distant because she felt so out of place. Lily being the person that she is, found comfort in Belle (the homewrecker). Regina and Emma have a therapy session together and began mending fences. Regina may have used Tina to help. Together Regina and Emma planned an elaborate birthday party for Regina’s six-year-old daughter, I’sis. She is a precious little cinnamon roll who is too pure for this world._

_Regina and Emma decided to give their relationship a chance and they make up and have miraculously mind-blowing sex. Fast forward a year later The Midas and Mills family settled in New York. Emma, Regina and I’sis were living together…oh, I forgot to mention Regina is not the mayor of Storybrooke anymore. Regina is a lawyer at Kathryn’s law firm, and she also does work for Horatio as well. Emma is still in school and juggling business (the publication business) not **the business** (you know doing whatever mafia people do, all legal of course). Speaking of **the business** , Emma is next in line to become Don of The Horatio Family, making her the second most powerful female in mafia power…Teresa Mendoza being the first._

_Moving right along, Regina asked Emma to marry her, in which Emma said, “Yes she would marry her and I’sis.” They are a package deal so you can’t marry one without the other. They were in their celebratory bliss when an unexpected visitor which turned out to be her birth mother who somehow managed to get out of the psychiatric hospital, that she was remanded to because she was certifiable and considered to be a harm to herself and others._

_And that it what you missed on Glee…I mean Dangerous Liaisons._


	2. Mary Margaret Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret is trying her hardest again. Emma shuts her down and some family bonding time.

_Emma took her time opening the door, “Who is it?”_

_“I have a delivery for Emma Midas.” The feminine voice came through the door._

_Emma frowned, “I didn’t have anything ordered.”_

_Emma looked out of the peephole again and saw someone standing there with some flowers. She cautiously opened the door, “I’m Emma Midas.”_

_The woman put the flowers down, “Hello Emma, mommy’s home.” Came Mary Margaret’s sickeningly sweet voice, “Come give us a hug.” She smiled serenely._

_~CICICI~_

Emma stood there in shock looking at her mother who was still smiling. She did not understand why this woman was standing in front of her when she was supposed to be locked up in a psychiatric hospital in Upstate New York. Emma eyed the woman warily before slamming the door in her face. She wasn’t quick enough as Mary Margaret’s boot, stopped the door from closing.

“What the hell are you doing here?! You’re not supposed to be anywhere near me.” She asked angrily.

Mary Margaret didn’t let her daughter’s anger deter her, “I was let out for good behavior. I am no longer a threat to anyone or myself. The first thing I wanted to do was come and make amends to my darling daughter, the one I sent away.”

Emma could not believe the nerve of this woman, “I don’t want to hear it. Stay away from me and my family!” She yelled and slammed the door in the woman’s face, making sure that the locks were in place.

“I will not let you go, Emma! Not without a fight! You’re my daughter, you belong with me. I will get you back if it’s the last thing I do.” Mary Margaret yelled through the door.

Emma slid down the door and put her hands in her head, it seemed as if she was cursed like she couldn’t have a moment of happiness. Every time she tries to be happy something or someone comes along and try to take it from her. She would not let anyone take her happiness away from her, not now, not ever.

“Emma? Who was at the door?” Regina asked sitting down next to her fiancée, “I called your grandfather, he will be over in a few minutes.”

There was a pregnant pause before Emma answered, “That was Mary Margaret, she’s out of the hospital.”

Regina sat down on the floor next to her fiancée, “She is out of the hospital? How the hell did that happen?! Isn’t there a restraining order against her?”

Emma put her head in her hands, “Something about good behavior or some bullshit. She is going to try and win me back. I’m not a little girl anymore, I am an adult with a family and she has no ties to me.”

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma to comfort her, “We will talk to your grandfather and your mother to see what can be done about her. You know we will do everything in our power to protect you.” She tried to reassure the woman next to her.

Emma wanted to believe everything that Regina was saying, but Mary Margaret is unstable as fuck. There was no way they could possibly protect her from that deranged woman. She knew one thing was certain she was not going into hiding and she was not going to leave New York, again.

Emma chuckled wearily, “I don’t know the only way to protect me is to probably kill her. I don’t think I can cross that line.”

Regina kissed Emma’s temple, “We’ll let your grandfather handle it. Right now, we have a scared little girl, locked in her room. Let’s go let her out and show her that we are okay.”

Emma pushed herself off the floor and stood up reaching her hand out for, Regina to take. Once her fiancée was off the floor, they made their way towards I’sis room. Emma was a little pissed that the little girl had to be a part of this. This was not a life for a child, Emma knew that first hand. She grew up dealing with issues involving Leo White, Eva tried to shield her, as did Mary Margaret and David but she was still subjected to it.

They made their way to I’sis room and Regina knocked on the door, “Unlock the door sweetheart, everything is okay, now.”

Emma visibly relaxed when she heard the lock disengage and the door open. She came face to face with a very scared little girl. Tears shown in her big hazel eyes, this broke Emma’s, heart. Regina moved to pick the little girl up and held her close.

“Is everything okay? Why did I have to hide in my room?” I’sis asked softly.

Emma rubbed her back, “Everything is fine, munchkin. There was a stranger at the door and I didn’t know if they were good or not. I had you go to your room to protect you from the stranger. I am sorry if I scared you.” She reassured the girl.

Emma had to think back to what Eva would always tell her whenever something happened. I’sis let go of her mom and latched onto Emma like a little koala bear. Emma made sure to cradle her from the bottom and held her closely as they made their way to the living room. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll go get it. You have your hands full.” Regina told Emma as she got up.

Emma continued comforting the child in her arms, “Everything is going to be alright, munchkin. Your mommy and I are not going to let anyone or anything get you.”

“Emma are you okay?” Horatio asked eyeing his granddaughter on the couch.

Emma sighed, “I’m okay papa, just a little shaken up.” She answered cryptically.

Horatio sighed, “What happened, Emma? How did she get into the building?”

Meg cleared her throat, “I’sis, how would you like to go to the park? Just you and me.” She asked.

I’sis lifted her head off Emma’s shoulder, “You and me go to the park. Mommy and Emma-ma stay here and talk to papa?” She queried.

Meg smiled, “Just the two of us and if your mommy says that it’s okay, maybe we can get some lunch as well.” She looked over to Regina.

Regina gave the older woman a grateful smile, “I don’t see why she can’t spend this time with her GiGi.”

I’sis hopped off Emma’s lap, “I’m going to go get my shoes! I’ll be right back GiGi.” The little girl ran to her to her room to get her shoes.

No one said anything as they waited for I’sis to come back with her shoes. Once the little girl had her shoes on, Meg led them to the door. I’sis ran back to the living room and gave Regina and Emma a hug and a kiss, before leaving. Meg and I’sis said their good-byes and headed out the door. As soon as the door was closed Horatio got back down to business. Emma could tell her was not happy.

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose, “How did she get in this building? I didn’t even know that she was being released.”

Emma shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine. She had flowers so she posed as a delivery person. I thought dad was overseeing the situation.”

Regina held tightly to Emma’s hand giving her a reassuring squeeze, “Do you think that her lawyer may have had him recuse himself because he is too close to the case?” She asked aloud.

Horatio looked thoughtful, “That could be it. I should talk to Kathryn, but the restraining order still stands. She is not to be within 2500 feet of you and also, she cannot contact you in any way, so she is clearly violating the order.”

Emma sighed, “I am not about to move and I am not going to uproot my life again. I will not do that Regina and I will not do that to I’sis. This is our home and I am not going to leave it.”

Horatio looked at his granddaughter he could see so much of himself in her, “I will not have you move or anything like that. You have your family to worry about, but Emma we are going to have to replace the staff with people that I employ in other areas. Mary Margaret is unstable and we have no idea what she is thinking.” He made sure to reassure his granddaughter.

“She wants me. That is what she wants and honestly she is not going to stop coming after me until she has succeeded. You may be her biological father, but she is every bit of Leo White. And that man would not stop at anything, until he got what he wanted.” Emma told Horatio and Regina both.

“We will not let her get close to you, Emma. We will do everything in our power to protect you.” Regina wrapped her arm around her fiancée protectively, “She will not get to you, I will do whatever it takes for her not to get to you.”

Horatio smiled, “I love your protectiveness, Regina, but you can’t be with her while she is at school, running errands, out with I’sis. Mary Margaret is dangerous and we can’t have anything happen to you or my granddaughters.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I can handle myself thank you very much. Can’t you…I don’t know, have her taken out. That way she would not cause any harm to anyone and the world would be rid of her.”

Horatio and Regina both had looks of shock on their faces. Emma looked between them confused as to why they would look like that. If she wanted to rid herself of the Mary Margaret problem, she would have her killed or locked in a room in a building, until she slowly went insane. Then again the woman was already insane so that would not help at all. If anything, it might make the situation worse.

“What? You act like I said something wrong. It’s the only way to actually be rid of her and she would no longer try to get to me.” Emma tried again.

Horatio was the first one to respond, “Emma, you don’t mean that. She has her problems but she is still my daughter and your biological mother.”

Emma wasn’t swayed by this at all, “So, you only met her a year ago. It’s not like you had time to strike a bond with her. I haven’t had any contact with her motherly or otherwise in two years. It’s not like she would be missed.”

Regina tried, “You would hate yourself if anything was to happen to her. You may not have a relationship with her and you may hate her, but there is a part of you that loves her. Do you want her son, your brother to grow up without his mother?”

Emma scoffed, “He’s probably two, and have no idea who she is. He would be better off without her too. How could he handle knowing that his mother is psycho and hell bent on trying to get her daughter back? That will not go over well with him.”

Horatio stood up and started pacing, “So, you are willing to leave an innocent little child motherless? What if he gets older and finds out that his older sister killed his mother? What if he comes after you to avenge his mother’s death?”

Emma shrugged, “That’s not my problem because he would never know. And he is not my brother. I did not grow up with him, I do not have a bond with him. The only thing we share is DNA.”

Regina was shocked and a little turned on by Emma’s ruthlessness, but she knew that this was not a healthy line of thinking, “Your grandfather is right, Emma. You may share DNA but leaving him motherless, is not the way to go. Look at I’sis for a moment, her birth mother died during childbirth. She knows she has another mother and she still grew up motherless because she lost a mother.”

Emma understood Regina’s logic and knew she was right. There was nothing else to do, she didn’t want to leave a child motherless, but it was a means to an end. She may or may not have been overreacting but it’s the only way to get the menace out of her life. Emma hated it when everyone would use reason.

Emma looked at Regina, “I get what you’re saying, I really do, but what other choice do we have. She is going to keep coming for me and if she can’t get me, she will go after someone else and I can’t have that.”

Horatio sat back down next to Emma, “We will find a way, Emma. We are supposed to be protecting you, not you trying to protect us. You mentioned that Mary Margaret is every bit of Leo White’s daughter, but a few moments ago, you were turning into Leo White.”

Emma frowned, “I am nothing like that man.”

“If you continue with the line of thinking you have, you will become like him. That is something that we do not want, Emma. If you want to become my successor, you must not stoop that low. Think of Regina and I’sis. What kind of example will you be setting for her?” Horatio asked her.

Emma decided to give in, “You’re right. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be all Tony Soprano on you both. I’m just frustrated and I want this to be over so I can move on with my life. I’ll let you handle it, papa.”

Horatio smiled, “That is all I ask.” He looked at Regina, “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Regina smiled, “I asked Emma to marry this morning.”

Emma smiled, “I said, yes.” She looked at her grandfather, “You knew she was proposing?” She asked.

Horatio smiled, “She asked me if it was okay for her to marry you. She asked your mother and your father for their blessing. Then she felt like she needed to ask for mine.”

Regina kissed Emma’s cheek, “He said yes and of course, he gave me the speech.”

“What speech is that?” Emma asked out of curiosity.

Horatio smiled, “Nothing you need to worry about, let us just say Regina and I have come to an understanding.”

Emma looked between her grandfather and Regina wondering what the speech was. She also wanted to know what kind of understanding? Did he threaten her? Her grandfather would not do that.

Regina smirked, “We do have an understanding.”

“Are you going to put an announcement in the paper?” Horatio asked.

Emma shrugged, “I want to but with Mary Margaret running loose it may be a bad idea. Once she is taken care of, then we can discuss announcing it to the world.” She looked over at Regina for askance.

Regina nodded her head in agreement, “We should wait until Mary Margaret id dealt with. Then we can have a formal announcement and an engagement party.”

The door opened and in walked Meg and a very excited I’sis. She immediately ran to the couch and jumped on her mother’s. They moved to accommodate the little girl who had made herself at home between them.

“Mommy, Emma-ma, guess what?!” She asked excitedly.

“What munchkin?” Emma asked for them both.

I’sis grinned, “Papa and GiGi brought Thunderbolt and Shadow to their stables! GiGi said that if it was okay with you, that I can go to their house and ride. Can I go to their house today?” She asked excitedly.

The gesture moved Regina, “You brought Thunderbolt and Shadow here, from Storybrooke?”

Meg spoke up, “We did, well Horatio did. I’sis was missing her horse, so we had them moved here. They are at the stables with Emma’s horse.”

Regina looked at Emma, “You have a horse? You didn’t tell me you had a horse.”

Emma blushed, “Well, it never came up. But yes, I have a horse his name is Star Kid. He is an Arabian horse.”

“She is a very skilled rider. I think those lessons that you’ve given her really paid off.” Horatio praised his granddaughter.

This caused Emma to blush deeper. Regina had been giving her lessons alright, both at the stables and in the bedroom. She excelled in many ways but she wouldn’t ask for a better teacher. Emma glanced over at her and the woman sent a small wink her way. She couldn’t help but laugh at how cute, Regina was when she was trying to wink.

“She was a very good student. Emma followed directions and had a lot of practice. She was afraid at first but with a little discipline and technique, Emma became amazing.” Regina answered.

“Mommy taught me how to ride too. She is an awesome teacher.” I’sis chimed in, “So can I go home with papa and GiGi?” She asked again.

Regina didn’t have a problem with I’sis going with her grandparents, it would give her some much-needed alone time with Emma. They’ve had alone time with I’sis in the house but it was subdued to say the most. Even though I’sis room is on the opposite side of the house, they couldn’t sleep with the door closed because they needed to listen out for her. Secondly, they no longer had a live-in nanny. And thirdly, they were sometimes too tired from their day.

“You can go home with papa and GiGi, but you must be on your best behavior.” She looked over at Meg, “Please don’t fill her with too much sugar, she will never be able to sleep tonight.”

Meg chuckled, “You were not supposed to find out about that. I will not make any promises, she is my baby after all.” She reassured the younger woman.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Go get your riding boots, munchkin.”

I’sis didn’t have to be told twice as she ran to her room to get her riding boots. She was happy that she was spending time with her grandparents and to ride her horse. She hoped that some of her cousins would be there as well.

“If you would like, we can keep her for the night, so you and Emma can have a night to…uhhh…celebrate your engagement,” Horatio suggested.

Emma looked at Regina, “What do you think? Are you okay with that?”

Regina appreciated the way Emma deferred to her when it came to I’sis. She had given Emma permission to act on behalf of I’sis and herself. Even though they were equals, Emma still knew her place in their relationship.

“I don’t mind. It’s been a while since Emma and I had a quiet night to ourselves. After today I think Emma needs a little bit of TLC.” Regina answered honestly.

Emma knew that TLC was their code name for sex and a subtle hint that Emma would be in for an exciting weekend. Regina was in a mood to play tonight and it would be glorious for the both. Emma had control outside of the bedroom but when they were inside the bedroom, Regina had all the control.

Emma was flushed, “I’m gonna help get I’sis bag together. You three can talk about whatever you need to talk about.” Emma walked out of the living room like the devil was on her heels. She entered I’sis room where the little girl was putting on her boots.

“Guess what munchkin?” Emma asked.

I’sis looked up, “What, Emma-ma?”

Emma grabbed her overnight bag from the closet, “You are going to spend the night with papa and GiGi tonight. Your mommy said that it was okay.”

I’sis did her excited dance, “I get to spend the night with papa and GiGi? That is awesome.” She settled, “But what about you and mommy? Won’t you be alone without me here?”

Emma shook her head, “Your mommy and I can find something to keep us occupied, we’ll miss you, though.” She sat down on the bed, “You don’t have to worry about mommy and me, we can take care of ourselves. It is our job to look after and protect you. You’re our princess and our number one priority.”

I’sis threw her arms around Emma’s neck, “When you give me a baby brother or sister, we will both be yours and mommy’s priority.”

Emma paused before returning I’sis hug, she and Regina had not talked about having any more kids. Emma didn’t want any other children right now; she was young and still had school to worry about. She had plans for her future and having another kid was not in the cards, at least not right now.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, munchkin. We just got engaged we haven’t had the wedding yet. Let’s save the talk about a baby brother or sister another time. Now let’s pack your bag you don’t want to keep your grandparents waiting.” She effectively changed the conversation.

I’sis was squared away and everyone had left. Regina told them that they would be picking up I’sis tomorrow unless they wanted to keep her another night. Of course, they agreed to keep the little girl for another night. They had the whole weekend to themselves until Sunday afternoon. Once I’sis and her grandparents were safely out the door, Emma closed the door behind them and locked it.

She turned around and saw Regina standing in front of her wearing a devious smirk, “We’re all alone, mia. You know what that means don’t you?” Regina purred.

Emma swallowed thickly, “Yes.” She fell into her role at once.

Regina smirked, “Strip.” She commanded, “You are not to wear clothes for the rest of the weekend. Do not throw your clothes anywhere. I expect you to take them off and fold them up before placing them on the chair. If you follow my instructions, I promise to go easy on you tonight.” She stepped into Emma’s personal space and gave her a bruising kiss, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Regina stepped back leaving a very hot and bothered Emma in her wake. Emma knew that she was in serious trouble this weekend, but she didn’t mind it. She welcomed it and embraced it. Without any further hesitation, she began to strip out of her clothes, the last thing she wanted to do was to keep her fiancée waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh it begins!


	3. Coitus Interuptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma try to have some alone time, but someone else has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? An update? Hell is going to freeze over, or it's a holiday miracle! It's been 84 years, I know, but I lost inspiration for this story, and I had major writer's block. This story is back, kind of. Thank you to everyone who has left comments, bookmarked, subscribed and left Kudos. I got my mojo again and decided to give you guys a little something to wet your appetite before I get back into this story.  
> So, this is for all of you, thank you so much!
> 
> I do have a tumblr... you can reach me @alexdanvershasmyheart, it's fairly new, but come on by and say 'hi'.

Emma took her clothes off and folded them up, before entering the bedroom that she shared with her wife. As soon as she entered the room, Emma put the clothes on the chair and stood beside it waiting for the next command. She expected the room to be cold, but the room was warm, and the curtains were closed.

“Regina stepped out of the closet in heels, and a black lace bra and panty set, “I see you listened this time, good girl.”

Emma tried her best not to preen at Regina’s compliment, “Thank you, Regina.”

Regina walked over to Emma slowly, like a predator to its prey, “Your behavior this afternoon was uncalled for, Emma. You disrespected your grandfather, your grandmother, and me. How do you expect to run a family, let alone an empire, if you can’t keep your cool?” She asked her fiancée. Regina had to admit that she was disappointed in Emma’s behavior.

Emma didn’t know if she was supposed to answer that question or not. So she used her better judgment and kept quiet.

“You can answer the question, Emma. How are you supposed to run a family with a hot temper?” Regina asked again.

Emma tried her best not to shift from foot to foot under Regina’s intense gaze, “I couldn’t run the family without a cool head.” She answered demurely.

Regina stepped into Emma’s personal space, “Exactly! You need discipline, Emma. You can’t fly off the handle when you feel like it. You will make yourself look unstable, and I am sure there are others who are willing to take over for your grandfather.”

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

“Don’t be sorry, be better. Now, go over to the bed, and get in the middle.”

Emma didn’t have to be told twice, and she climbed on the bed and lay in the middle like Regina had told her to. The doorbell started ringing, effectively ruining the mood that was set. The doorbell kept ringing, and Regina had had enough, “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina made sure she looked presentable, and she looked out the peephole to see Tina standing there. She sighed heavily and opened the door, “Tina, what are you doing here?”

Tina smiled, “I came to spend the day with my favorite person. I wasn’t expecting to see you here; normally you are at work around this time.” She answered before entering the apartment.

“I took today off. Emma and I are kind of busy at the moment.” Regina told her friend as she closed the door behind her.

Tina smirked, “I’m here to interrupt those plans. Can you go get Emma or can I go get her?” She asked.

Regina rolled her eyes, “I’ll go get her. You will pay for this, Tina.”

“I doubt I will, but I know Emma probably will.” Tina smiled triumphantly.

Regina tried her best not to get upset, “I’ll go get Emma.” She went to the door and opened it and closed it behind her, “There’s been a slight change of plans, Tina is here, and she is insisting that the two of you spend time together.”

Emma whined, “She always had impeccable timing.” She sat up on the bed.

Regina walked over to the bed and sat down next to Emma, “She’s your cousin, dear.” She brushed a few strands of hair behind Emma’s ear, “We can always pick this up when you two get back. I want you to be careful out there; we don’t know what Mary Margaret is capable of.”

Emma sighed, “I know. Hopefully, she is not in the city. I need to get dressed before Tina becomes restless.”

Regina touched Emma’s face and leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips, “I love you, Emma.”

Emma smiled, “I love you too, Regina. We’ll continue this later?” She asked hopefully.

“Count on it. It’s been a while since you’ve given me any attention. I miss being inside of you.” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear.

Emma bit her lip to keep from moaning, “If I remember correctly, you received a lot of attention from me last night inside and out.”

“I can’t get enough of you, Emma.”

Emma pushed Regina away, “You’ll have to wait. I don’t want to keep Tina waiting. We also need to talk about what your daughter told me in her room.” She got off the bed to get dressed.

Regina reclined back on the bed, “Oh? And what pray tell did _our_ daughter say?”

Emma looked over her shoulder, “She said she wants to have a little brother or a little sister.”

“A little brother or a little sister?”

“Yeah.”

Regina thought about it for a few minutes. She would love for them to have a child of their own one day, “What did you say?”

Emma started to get dressed, “I told her that it was too early to discuss adding a sibling to the family. We just got engaged, and we’ll take it one step at a time.”

“Would it be such a bad thing?” Regina asked.

Emma approached the bed and climbed on it, crawling over to Regina, “Right now it would be. I’m still in college, and we both have a lot on our plates.” She straddled her lover’s hips, “I want to enjoy our little family before adding a new addition.” She wiggled against, Regina, causing her to moan.

Regina put her hands on Emma’s waist holding her in place, “It’s too soon for that. There is no harm in practicing though. I like coming inside of you.” She grinned lasciviously.

Emma smiled like the cat who ate the canary, “I like it when you come inside me too. If it weren't for Tina, you would be inside me now.”

Regina moved her hand to Emma’s panty clad pussy, “Maybe we can have a quickie before you leave. You can have a reminder of what’s waiting for you here.” She began to tease Emma’s clit through the fabric slowly.

“Don’t tempt me.”

A knock sounded at the door, “Will you two quit fucking already!” Tina’s voice floated through the door.

Emma sighed, “I’ll be out in a minute! Calm your tits!” She yelled back.

“Must you yell, Emma.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“She started yelling first. I need to finish getting dressed before she comes in here.” Emma leaned down until she was face to face with her lover, “I hope we’re not gone too long. I don’t want to leave you here with a problem.” She kissed Regina tentatively at first until Regina bit her lip gently.

“You really need to get up and go,” Regina whispered against pink lips.

Emma pulled back, “I really do need to go. After I go out with, Tina and come back, we’ll have an uninterrupted weekend. Just to two of us, no I’sis, no pending doom. Just me and you spending the weekend together and enjoying each other’s company.” She climbed off of Regina.

“I can’t wait.”

Emma finished getting ready and kissed Regina again, before exiting the room. She closed the door behind her, the last thing she wanted to do was give Tina a peek at what was hers. Even though Tina and Regina are not like that anymore, that doesn’t help Emma’s green-eyed monster.

“It’s about time. I thought I was going to have to send the national guard in there.” Tina greeted her cousin.

Emma rolled her eyes, “It’s not that serious. I wasn’t aware that we had plans today. You’re supposed to be working.”

“If you would have checked your phone, instead of playing with Regina’s dick, then you would have known about our plans.” Tina sassed back.

Emma smirked, “You’re just jealous.”

Tina laughed, “Not really.” She looked at Emma’s hand, “What is this?” She asked.

“It’s an engagement ring. Regina asked me to marry her this morning, and I said yes.” Emma showed off her ring.

“Holy shit! That’s a nice ring. Regina has really nice taste, but then again, she always had impeccable taste. You are going to have to tell me all about it.” Tina let go of her hand. She was happy for her cousin and her friend. They deserved all the happiness after the year they’ve had.

Emma smiled, “Tell me about it. That’s not all that happened today.” She started the conversation as they headed out of the apartment.

Tina’s eyes widened, “What else happened?”

They stopped in front of the elevator before Emma started telling her story, “Mary Margaret showed up here today.” The elevator door opened, and the two women stepped on.”

“You’re kidding me? I thought she was locked up somewhere? How did she get out?” Tina asked in shock.

Emma shrugged, “I don’t know. It surprised me, because a). She is supposed to be locked up, and b). she is not supposed to come within 2500 feet of me.” The thought of Mary Margaret being loose in the city did not make her feel safe.

The elevator doors opened, and Tina along with Emma stepped out. Emma looked over her shoulders both ways before they exited the building. Once outside she put on her sunglasses and waited for Tina to lead the way.

“I’m sure your grandfather will make sure you are safe. Does she not remember that you are not a little girl anymore? That you’re an adult with your own family and life?” Tina asked as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

Emma shrugged, “I think she still sees me as that little girl. What she should be focusing on is her son. After all, he was the one that Leo wanted for her.” She replied bitterly. Emma was over it, but it still stung a little bit.

Tina looped her arm through Emma’s, “Look at it this way, you have awesome parents who love you, grandparents who will move heaven and earth for you, a fiancée who could put the fear of God in anyone, and lastly a daughter who worships the ground you walk on. It’s like Mary Margaret who. Let the bitch be on her craziness, and you focus on what matters the most.”

“What’s that?”

Tina pulled on Emma’s arm, “Regina and I’sis. You will be planning a wedding, finishing school, and so much more. Let Horatio and whoever else handle she who shall not be named. Enough about Unstable Mable, tell me about the proposal over lunch.” She pulled them into a small café a couple of blocks from their apartment building.

Emma smiled, “Regina said that she had to leave for work, which left me and I’sis by ourselves. So, I’sis started asking all these questions, while I was getting dressed. I came out of the closet.”

Tina started laughing, “I thought you were already out of the closet.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Shut up, smart ass. I came out the closet, and Regina was standing there with I’sis with a ring, and she asked me to marry both her and I’sis.” She recalled how nervous Regina was.

“That’s so sweet, and that is when you said, ‘yes.’”

“Yes. We were going to celebrate, until you, interrupted us.” Emma smirked.

The waitress came over to the table and introduced herself. She took their drink orders and left the two women alone at the table.

Tina shrugged, “I wanted to see you. It’s been a while since we’ve had a day together or even an afternoon. You’re usually busy with school, I’sis, your friends, Regina and everything else. I’ve been feeling neglected.” She pouted.

“Stop being overdramatic. You have a busy schedule too, don’t blame this on me.”

“How is I’sis by the way? Is she still going to speech therapy?” Tina decided to focus on something else.

Emma nodded, “Yes, it’s going really well. She can speak for a long period of time without sounding stilted. We still sign with her though, since that was her first way of communicating.” She explained while signing.

Tina smirked, “You didn’t have to sign to me.”

Emma blushed, “Habit. I’sis asked me when she was going to have a little brother or sister? Why is it that little kids ask for a sibling? I didn’t want a sibling, and I got one.”

“I’sis has been an only child for seven years. Her friends probably have siblings; it’s natural for her to want to have one.” Tina explained.

The waitress came back with their drinks, and complimentary breadsticks, and cinnamon sugar butter. The waitress took their orders and left the two women alone. Emma reached for one of the breadsticks and used a knife to put globs of butter on it, before eating it.

“I didn’t expect her to ask for a sibling so soon. I talked to Regina about it, and she said she was all for it, once things settle down.” Emma explained between bites.

Tina pulled her breadstick apart, “It’s good that you two are talking about that now, and not later. I’ve seen relationships end because one partner wants a child and the other one doesn’t. I would love to have another little cousin to dote on.” She popped a piece of breadstick in her mouth.

Emma shrugged, “We may not want to have kids now, but there is no shame in trying. So when are you and Quinn going to take the next step? You’re already living together, and you have a dog.”

“We will get there eventually. Unlike you and Ms. Speed Racer, we want to take our time.” Tina joked. She and Quinn had discussed marriage, but it was never decided on.

Emma smiled warmly, “Nothing is normal with Regina and me. We go from zero to sixty in the course of a minute. I don’t know what it is about her or us, but I’m not going to fight it. Everything happening seems like a natural progression for us. And I’sis, she is the icing on this cake. Sometimes, I feel a little weird because of our age difference. I met Regina when I was sixteen-years-old. Most people would probably wonder about our relationship, but it happened.”

Tina smiled, “Age is nothing but a number. You two didn’t do anything inappropriate until you reached legal age. When guys to it no one bats an eye, but when women do it, it’s a bad thing. You can feel weird about it, but a good thing came from this.”

The waitress brought out their entrees and refilled their drinks, before leaving again. Emma pulled her grilled cheese sandwich apart and took a bite, “That’s true.”

Emma and Tina ate their lunch while sharing about the goings on in their lives. They may have lived near each other in the building, but life gets in the way, and they are busy. Emma learned that Tina and Quinn are taking cooking classes so that Quinn can brush up on her culinary skills. She also learned that Tina would be getting her own class next year at the School for the Deaf. Emma was excited for her. Somewhere in the distance, her phone started chiming. She put her sandwich down and looked at her phone. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw that Regina had sent her a picture of her dick, with a little red ribbon around it.

“Oh my, God!” Emma gasped.

Tina looked at her, “What’s wrong, Emma?”

Emma blushed a deep red, “It’s nothing, just Regina sending me pictures.”

Tina’s eyes went wide, “Ewww! Right in front of my salad! That’s fucking gross.” She feigned disgust.

Emma bit her lip, “Oh don’t act like such a prude. I’m sure you and Quinn send each other nude pics all the time. Regina makes me want to go home and unwrap _that_ present.”

Tina scoffed and pushed her salad aside, “Why do I even bother? Finish your sandwich; I’m going to take you home. I don’t want to see or hear you drool over Regina’s penis, as impressive as it may be.”

Emma crossed her legs under the table, “That will teach you to make sudden plans without finding out if we had plans.” She finished her sandwich.

“Where is I’sis?”

“She is with, her papa and Gigi for the weekend,” Emma answered.

Tina nodded, “You’re going to have to let me and Quinn take her for the weekend. I miss spending time with her.” She admitted.

“Talk to Regina; I’m sure that she would agree to it.” Emma pushed her friend.

Tina played with her straw, “Are you and Regina going to celebrate in the apartment all weekend long? Or are you going to at least get out and get some air?” She asked.

Emma shrugged, “I don’t know, but I think we are probably going to go out. After all, we have to tell my mom and dad. I think mom is going to flip her shit.”

“I think your mom will be pretty chill about it. I think it’s your dad that you might have to watch out for. You may be twenty-one, but you are still his little girl.” Tina explained.

“Yeah, yeah.” Emma rolled her eyes, “I’m done. What’s next for our plans?” She asked excitedly.

Tina shook her head, “Nope. I am taking you home, and you’re going to go fuck, Regina. I don’t want our time interrupted because you two are sexting each other.”

Emma frowned, “It’s not that bad. Can we have a do over one day next week?”

Tina smiled, “Yes.” She raised her hand for the waitress to come over to the table. Tina asked for the check, and the waitress went to retrieve the ticket.

“I will text you to make sure that you are free, and not on Regina.”

Emma sent a quick text to Regina, letting her know that she was on her way home. Regina sent her a text back with a winky face and water drop emoji’s. Emma couldn’t hide her smile as she put her phone in her pocket.

Tina paid, and they left the little café, little did either woman know, that they were being watched by Mary Margaret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter was a little on the short side, but I am trying to ease myself back into this story, before moving full speed ahead. Don't worry; there are sexy times between Emma and Regina in the next chapter (I should know, I'm writing it). I wanted that scene to have a section to itself. It's going to be a little steamy, and I don't want anything else to take away from it.
> 
> Viva la Swen :)


	4. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have a sexy interlude, before meeting Kathryn and Fred for a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! It's another chapter, sorry to keep you all waiting. I had quit writing, but I am back with a chapter. In honor of SwanQueen's win in the Zimbio poll here is an extra special chapter! I am so proud to be a part of the SwanQueen fandom, after four years, we deserved this fucking win! Our win is the final Fuck You to A & E.
> 
> A & E may not have given us SwanQueen, but SwanQueen belongs to us! Viva La SwanQueen!

Emma entered the apartment, “Regina?” She called out as she put her keys on the little table and took off her shoes, “I’m back.” Emma found it weird that Regina didn’t answer her when she called. Usually, her girlfriend would come out from wherever she was and greet her. Emma went towards the bedroom and twisted the knob carefully. If Regina was sleeping, then she didn’t want to wake her up. Emma opened the door quietly, and she saw that Regina was indeed asleep on the bed. She noticed that Regina didn’t even bother to cover herself up. Emma found herself fuming at this; anyone could have come in and had their way with her girlfriend. An idea formed in Emma’s head, she stripped out of her clothes and got on the bed. Regina was a sound sleeper, and it takes the right thing to wake her up, and that’s I’sis needing her or Emma waking her up in the most pleasurable way possible.

Emma peppered soft kisses on Regina’s thighs, alternating between left and right, until she reached Regina’s semi-erect cock, even in her sleep, she was easily aroused. Emma used her tongue to lightly tease the underside of Regina’s cock, before moving up to tease the tip. She did this a few times before taking Regina’s entire length into her mouth. This move elicited a small moan from the woman under her. Hearing Regina moan encouraged Emma to continue she relaxed her throat and began to deep throat her lover moving her mouth up and down Regina’s cock with slow strokes. She felt Regina’s hands in her hair, and her hips move with each up and down motion.

It took a lot of practice, but Emma liked to believe that she was good at what she did. She pulled her mouth back and used her teeth to graze the tip a move that Regina seemed to like a lot.

“Mmm Emma.” Regina moaned, “I’m about to come.”

Emma smirked, “Do it, come in my mouth.” It didn’t take much and Emma was rewarded with Regina’s essence coating her tongue and her throat. She continued sucking Regina off until there was no more for her lover to give. Emma felt Regina’s hands leave her head, she sat up, and brown eyes met green. Emma licked her lips in appreciation, “You taste good.”

“What a way to wake up. I didn’t expect you back so soon. Did you have fun with, Tina?” Regina asked throatily.

Emma moved her way up Regina’s body placing kisses on her abdomen in her wake, “I did. It would have been better if my relentless fiancée wasn’t sending me nude pictures.” She kissed Regina’s lips.

Regina laughed, “I wanted to let you know what you were missing. I was growing lonely and cold without you here. You left me in a very uncomfortable position.” She pulled Emma to her.

“I was left in an uncomfortable position. You try having a conversation when your panties are wet, and you get sent dick pics every couple of minutes. Tina called us ‘gross’ by the way.” Emma replied.

“There is nothing gross about us. We have a very healthy, active, and satisfying sex life. It doesn’t hurt that my fiancée is beautiful and oh so very sexy. I think it’s time to return the favor.” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear, “I know you’re wet for me. Let me see how much wetter I can make you.”

Emma felt the shivers going down her spine in anticipation of what Regina was going to do to her. Her lover is very skilled at what she does. Lily was good, but Regina does it so much better. All thoughts left her mind as she felt Regina’s mouth on her clit. Regina skipped the foreplay and went right to her end goal. Emma grabbed onto Regina’s hair as she felt the other woman’s mouth on her. The sensation of Regina sucking, and licking was enough to bring Emma over the edge, but she didn’t want to embarrass herself by coming too quickly. Emma felt Regina’s finger circling her entrance lightly before she finally slid the digit in. Emma arched off the bed and held Regina’s face close to her aching pussy, and rode her finger and her face.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop.” Emma cried out into the silent room. She was sure by the end of the night; everyone was going to know Regina’s name. The alternating strokes and sucking brought Emma closer to the precipice, and she was ready to explode.

Emma could feel the fire building in her from her toes all the way through her body. The fire was the one that Regina created, and she was the only one who could put it out, “I need you, Regina. I need to feel you inside of me.” Emma moaned, as soon as she said that, Regina’s mouth and fingers were gone only to be replaced with Regina’s hardness.

There was a brief pause as Emma looked deeply into her lover’s eyes. They were almost black, but Emma could still see the love that radiated from them. Emma closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Regina. She could taste herself on Regina’s lips, and she wanted more. The kiss was full of passion, warmth, and a promise of what’s to come. Emma could feel Regina move inside of her and she moaned softly at the feeling.

Emma wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist and matched her thrust for thrust. The friction from Regina’s pelvis hitting her clit with each movement was enough to bring her to the edge again, but she stopped herself from going over. Regina switched up her actions and Emma dug her nails into Regina’s back causing the other woman to hiss in pain.

“I love having you inside of me. No one else can make me feel the way you do.” Emma encouraged her lover.

“I’m the only one who could ever make you feel this way. God, you feel so good around me, if I could spend every minute inside of you, I would gladly do it.” Regina whispered as she leaned down and kissed Emma again.

Emma tried in vain to keep herself from coming, but she couldn’t hold back anymore, “I’m going to come.” She panted.

“Do it, Emma. Come for me.” Regina encouraged her love.

Emma’s body tensed up and relaxed as her orgasm overtook her. She scratched her nails up and down Regina’s back possibly drawing blood, as her body shook from the intensity of her climax. Emma held Regina as another orgasm rushed through her and she knew that Regina had come with her. Regina’s slight hip movements and heavy breathing gave her away. Emma couldn’t believe that she would be able to experience this for the rest of her life.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Emma whispered.

Regina pulled back and smiled, “I can’t wait to marry you either, Emma. I’ll do my best to make you happy.”

Emma returned the smile, “You make me happy now, Regina. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life.” She admitted. Emma became very vulnerable after they were intimate, and she loved that Regina was the same way.

Regina brushed the sweaty strands of Emma’s hair away from her face, “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been too. You and I’sis are my happiness and my home.” She told Emma sincerely.

Emma smiled as if she won the lottery, “You’re my home too. What are we going to do now?” She asked.

“We are going to get cleaned up, and we are going to go out for the evening. Then you and I are going to come back home and make love until we’re both too exhausted. I’m not finished with you by a long shot, Emma Midas.” Regina smirked before moving off of Emma.

Emma moaned at the loss of contact and whimpered as Regina slid out of her leaving her feeling empty, “What do you have planned?” She turned on her side and looked at Regina.

“I did more today then send you pictures. You and I are meeting your parents for dinner; then we are going to catch a show. I was able to get tickets to _Hamilton_ I know you’ve been dying to see it.” Regina answered she had contacts through Horatio.

Emma squealed, “Hamilton?! I don’t know how you were able to get tickets, but you are the best.” She kissed Regina quickly.

Regina loved seeing Emma smile, “Only the best for you, Emma.”

“How long do we have until we meet my parents?” Emma asked.

“About two hours. What do you have in mind?” Regina asked in return.

Emma bit her lip, “I was thinking that we could take a relaxing bath before we meet them.” She suggested.

“And by relaxing bath, you mean what exactly?” Regina asked trying to find out what Emma was hinting at.

“A bath with bubbles and warm water. That kind of bath we haven’t had one of those in a while. I think it’s time that we do.” Emma explained.

Regina traced her finger along Emma’s collarbone, “The last time we had a bath like that we ended up getting dirty again. That defeats the purpose of a bath.”

“We got dirty, but we eventually got clean,” Emma stated in a casual tone.

Regina shook her head, “We would be late meeting your parents. I want to make sure the night starts on the right foot when we tell them that we are engaged.” She had wanted to tell Kathryn and Fred.

Emma pouted, “That is so not fair.” She moved to straddle Regina’s hips.

“It may not be fair, but when we get home, I will be more than happy to make it up to you.” She moved her hands to rest on Emma’s hips.

Emma felt Regina’s cock twitch against her pussy, and she began moving her pussy along the shaft, coating it in her essence, “Remember the first time we did this?” She asked cheekily.

“Mmm hmm, it was the first or second time you were over to the house after we went horse riding.” Regina thought back to that fateful afternoon. Emma was sixteen or seventeen at the time.

“You had me put on my underwear. Why did you have me do that?” Emma continued her movements enjoying the friction that Regina’s cock was giving.

Regina’s breathing hitched a little bit, “It would have been dangerous. You were barely legal at the time. There was too much temptation at the time. You don’t know how bad I wanted to take you and make you mine.” Her grip tightened on Emma’s hips.

“I’m legal now, so there is no objection. Is there?” Emma challenged.

“There isn’t, but if you continue, then we will be late meeting your parents,” Regina warned Emma. She really wanted to make a good impression on Kathryn and Fred; even though, they were already friends.

Emma groaned in frustration, “Ugh! You are so frustrating.” She climbed off of Regina and wrapped herself in the comforter.

Regina laughed lowly, “You’re insatiable.” She loved that Emma had a very sexual appetite.

“It’s your fault for teasing me earlier today,” Emma told her honestly. If it weren’t for Tina, then she wouldn’t be in this situation now.

“You loved it. Be a good girl, and you will get your reward later.” Regina reminded her lover.

Emma was happy about that, “I’ll be your good girl. Can we cuddle and talk before we go meet my parents?” She asked.

“That can be arranged.” Regina held her arms out for Emma.

Emma moved closer to Regina and settled in her arms, “Did you talk to my mom and dad before you decided to ask me to marry you?” She asked.

“I talked to them about marrying you. I didn’t say when I was going to ask you. Kathryn was happy since we were already acting like a married couple, but Fred was a little leery because of the history between all of us and your egg donor.” Regina answered. She was nervous talking to Fred and Kathryn, but they gave their blessing.

Emma sighed in contentment, “I’m glad that they reacted in a positive way. My name is going to be so weird, but I welcome the weird.”

“I’m sure we can make it work.” Regina laughed at the thought of Emma’s name. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Emma’s heart started beating in her chest, “What is it? You’re not taking back the engagement are you?” She asked anxiously.

“No, nothing like that, Emma.” Regina rushed to reassure her fiancée, “It’s about I’sis.”

Emma relaxed a little bit, “What about I’sis? Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Emma. I wanted to talk to you about adopting I’sis.” Regina stated. She had been working up the nerve to talk to Emma about adopting I’sis for a while.

Emma sat up and looked at Regina, “You want me to adopt, I’sis? Seriously?!” She asked for clarification.

Regina smiled, “Seriously.” She sat up as well, “You and I will be married sometime in the near future. You are already a mom to I’sis in every way, so I was thinking about making it official. If anything was to happen to me I want, you to be able to take care of her, and make decisions in regards to I’sis’ wellbeing.” She explained her reasoning.

Emma was taken aback by Regina’s request. Regina wanted her to adopt I’sis. That meant I’sis would be legally hers, “I—I don’t know what to say, Regina. I would love to adopt I’sis and call her mine.” This was exciting news for Emma.

“Then it’s settled. I will talk to a lawyer, and I will have the papers drawn up. After we’re married, I can go ahead and start the adoption process. I’sis will be both of ours and so will any other children we decide to have.” Regina told Emma. She was happy that Emma took the news so well.

“How many children do you want?” Emma asked. They had talked about children earlier, but they didn’t say how many they wanted.

Regina thought for a moment, “I want one more, but if we had another one I wouldn’t object to it depends on you though. How many do you want?” She needed to know for her peace of mind.

“One more, but I am opened to having more if we decide to add to our family.” Emma would be okay with three kids if it happened.

“Glad that is settled. We should go get in the shower it takes you forever to get dressed.” Regina suggested. It took both her and Emma a while to get dressed.

“We are going to shower, right?” Emma asked.

Regina got off the bed, “We are only going to shower.” She made her way towards the bathroom.

Emma threw the covers off of her and got out of the bed, “I’ll wash your back if you wash mine.” She followed behind Regina.

Once they were in the bathroom, Emma watched as Regina turned on the shower. She had to admit that the shower was pretty impressive with five different shower heads. Emma stepped into the shower, and Regina followed. They showered together to save water and to wash each other’s back. The shower was finished, and Emma and Regina proceeded to get dressed. They were finally dressed without shenanigans and left the apartment. A car was waiting for them out front to take them to the restaurant they were to meet her parents at.

“Dinner with the parents.” Emma teased.

Regina grinned, “I know I’ll make a good impression. I made one on their daughter.”

Emma shrugged, “The jury is still out on that.” She sassed back.

“I don’t think it is.” Regina moved her hand between Emma’s thighs, “I’ve made the perfect impression on you.” She brushed her fingers against Emma’s panties.

Emma spread her legs open to give Regina better access, “Maybe you have. This is not a good idea. I don’t want to be wet while we are out with my parents.”

“You’re not stopping me. If anything, you are giving me the access that I need.” Regina began rubbing Emma’s clit through her panties.

Emma bit back a moan at the sensation, “You are not playing fair, Regina.”

Regina whispered in Emma’s ear, “I never play fair. I’m warming you up for later on tonight.” She moved her fingers underneath the silk material teasing Emma’s outer lips and smiling when her fingers became coated with Emma’s wetness.

Emma put her hand on Regina’s wrist, “You are going to have me in we panties all night. That’s not going to be comfortable.” She protested.

“All the better, Em-ma.” Regina purred in Emma’s ear.

Emma took a few deep breaths, “It’s going to be a long night.”

Regina removed her fingers from under Emma’s dress smirking as they came away wet, “The payoff will be worth it in the end.” She brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them into her mouth.

“Oh dear, God,” Emma whispered under her breath.

“You’re going to give me a complex, Emma.” She kissed Emma on the lips, “You taste good.”

The car came to a stop, and the door opened. Regina got out first, and she helped Emma out of the car. Emma looked around she had a feeling that they were being watched.

“Is there something wrong, Emma?” Regina asked with concern.

Emma shrugged it off, “Yeah, it feels as if we’re being watched. I'm just paranoid that’s all.”

Regina held on to Emma’s hand, “You are not paranoid. I know Mary Margaret showing up scared you. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, neither are your parents, and neither are your grandparents. You’re safe, Emma.” She tried her best to reassure her future wife.

Emma laughed nervously, “You’re right. Let’s enjoy the night with my parents.”

Emma and Regina entered the restaurant where they were greeted by Kathryn and Fred. They exchanged pleasantries and were seated at a private table. The hostess gave them their menus and let the party know that their waiter will be with them soon.

“Is everything okay, Emma? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kathryn asked her daughter.

Emma sighed, “Nothing is wrong, mom. It’s been a long day.” She didn’t want her parents to worry.

“Does this have anything to do with a visitor you had today?” Fred asked his daughter. Horatio had called him and told him about Mary Margaret showing up at Emma and Regina’s apartment.

“You know about that?” Emma asked.

“We do, kiddo. Your grandfather called me and told me. I will have a meeting with the judge and see if she can be committed again.” Fred told his daughter.

Kathryn put her hand on her daughters, “You’re not to worry, Emma. We’ll take care of you. So tell me some good news.” She decided to change the subject.

Regina cleared her throat, “I asked Emma to marry me today.”

Kathryn covered her mouth, “You did?” She asked excitedly.

“I did,” Regina answered.

“What did you say, Emma?” Fred asked.

Emma held out her hand, “I said, yes. Regina and I are getting married.” She was proud of her parent’s reactions.

Kathryn smiled, “I’m so happy for the two of you. We are going to have to do a lot of planning.”

“Mom, calm down. Regina and I haven’t even come up with a date yet.” Emma tried to calm her mother down.

“Nonsense, it’s not every day that our daughter gets married. It’s never too soon to get started.” Fred agreed with his wife.

Emma put her hand in Regina’s, “I think we’ve unleashed a monster, Regina.” She joked.

Regina chuckled, “They are your parents, Emma. They are happy you are getting married.”

The waitress came by and took their orders, and Fred requested a bottle of the most exquisite champagne because they were celebrating Emma and Regina’s engagement. The rest of dinner went smoothly, and they discussed mundane things. Emma talked about her classes and how school is going. Regina talked a little bit about work, and I’sis. Dinner was a small affair, and Emma was thankful for it.

Dinner was finished, and the two couples made their way to the theatre, which wasn’t that far from the restaurant. They entered and received a playbill, before being escorted to the box seats. Emma found herself enjoying the play immensely and would love to come back and see it soon. She was thankful that Regina was on her best behavior throughout the show. Emma thought for sure that she was going to try and get into her panties again. The show was over, and they left the theater. The New York air was warm, and Emma was thankful for that. She didn’t bring along a jacket to fight off the chill.

“I really enjoyed the play. Thank you for inviting us, Regina.” Fred thanked his future daughter-in-law.

Regina smiled, “It’s my pleasure. Emma had mentioned that she wanted to see the show, so I decided to make it happen. I thought you and Kathryn would enjoy it as well.” She stated.

Kathryn smiled, “I really liked it. I can see why people spoke highly of the play, and why it’s been sold out since its debut.”

“I’m glad we were able to see it together. I liked spending time with you tonight, mom and dad.” Emma told her parents.

“We love spending time with you too, Emma,” Kathryn replied and Fred pulled her into a side hug.

“It’s getting late we should head home,” Regina suggested as they made their way to their respective cars.

“It is. I’ll call you tomorrow, Emma and I’ll let you know what the judge says. You and Regina be careful tonight.” Fred told his daughter.

Emma smiled at her father, “We will, dad.” She hugged him.

“Regina, you take care of my little girl,” Fred told Regina.

Regina knew Fred meant well, “I’ll always take care of her. She’s my heart.”

Kathryn smiled, “I’m glad. You two have a good rest of your evening.” She hugged both Emma and Regina.

“You too, mom, love you,” Emma told her mother.

“I love you too, kiddo,” Kathryn responded.

Emma and Regina got into their waiting car while Kathryn and Fred got in their car. The car pulled off the curb and set the destination back to Regina and Emma’s apartment.

“How’s your panties?” Regina whispered.

“They’re still wet.” Emma replied, “How’s your dick?” She asked as she rubbed Regina through her pants.

“Why don’t you tell me since you’re the one touching it.” Regina retorted.

Emma slowly slid Regina’s zipper down and reached her hand inside. She licked her lips as she begins giving Regina a hand job.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Emma. We’ll be home in a few minutes.” Regina warned.

Emma smiled cheekily, “Think of this as the warmup before the show. If there weren’t camera’s in the elevator, then I would let you fuck me inside.” She knew Regina loved it when she talked dirty.

Regina moaned lowly, “I didn’t know you had an exhibitionist streak in you.”

Emma continued massaging Regina’s quivering member, “I don’t, but it’s always fun to try new things.”

“You are in so much trouble when we get inside,” Regina told her lover.

The car came to a stop, and Emma removed her hand from Regina’s pants and zipped them back up. The door opened, and Regina got out first, helping Emma out next. Emma tried not to smirk as her fiancée tried to discreetly fix herself. The doorman Gino opened the building door for them, and they entered the building and made their way to the elevator.

Emma unlocked the door, and they entered the apartment, and she found herself pushed against the door. Regina’s lips were attached to hers Emma returned the kiss with equal passion. Clothes were removed between kisses until they were both naked.

“The couch. I can’t wait to have you.” Regina murmured against Emma’s lips.

That is how Emma found herself flat on her back with Regina between her legs. She found herself being devoured whole, and Regina was not letting up with her onslaught. Emma’s body was trembling as Regina’s tongue took her to heights of ecstasy.

“Oh God, Regina. Please don’t stop.” She tightened her hands in Regina’s hair. Her hips were coming off of the couch, and Regina used her free hand to hold her down. Emma felt like a volcano that was about to explode. With each thrust of Regina’s fingers and tongue, Emma knew that she would not last that much longer.

“Oh fuck, Regina!” Emma called out as her orgasm rocked through her body, “Oh God, oh God, oh, God.” She chanted over and over again, as she felt another orgasm building within her. Emma came again this time it wasn’t as powerful as the first one. Regina had brought her down from her high and Emma tried to catch her breath.

“Holy shit, Regina. That was amazing.” Emma panted out still trying to catch her breath.

Regina brought her head up from between Emma’s legs, “I’m not done with you, Emma. You haven’t seen anything yet.” She gave Emma a wicked grin.

Emma recognized that grin and knew that she was in for a very long and pleasurable night, “Give it to me baby. I’m ready for it and you.”

“I’m glad you are because I am going to give it to you.” Regina got up and sat on the couch, “Ride me, Emma. I want to feel you around me squeezing me until I come in your pretty little pussy.” She commanded.

Emma knew that tone she referred to it as Regina’s ‘Evil Queen’ voice. She knew not to keep her queen waiting, so Emma straddled Regina’s lap and used her hand to guide Regina to her opening. Emma teased herself a little before sinking all the way down until she was filled to the hilt. Regina let out one hell of a moan which made Emma wetter than what she already was, “Are you ready, my queen?”

“I’m ready. Now ride me until you’re coming all over me again, and again.” She crushed her lips against Emma’s using her tongue to ask for entrance. Their tongues danced with each other and Emma began rocking her hips back and forth before sliding up and down Regina’s cock. Emma could feel how deep her fiancée was and it felt so good.

Regina broke the kiss and moved to Emma’s neck, while her hands kneaded and teased Emma’s soft breasts.

Emma moaned softly at the different sensations she was feeling, “I love you.” She whispered as if it was a prayer.

“I love you too, Emma.” Regina whispered against Emma’s neck, “ I can’t get enough of you. You feel so good around me, squeezing me, and bringing me closer to the edge. I can’t wait to flood your pussy with my come.” She began telling Emma what she was feeling. Out of the all the lovers she had, Emma was definitely the best she’s ever had.

Emma ground down on Regina’s cock squeezing with every down thrust, “You fill me so good. You’re so big, and I love the way you stretch me out.” She was not above giving Regina an ego stroke or two.

Regina’s breathing became erratic, and her movements became disjointed, “I’m going to come, Emma.”

Emma doubled up her efforts wanting Regina to come before she did, “Come in me, Regina, please.” She begged.

That was all it took before Regina stilled her movements, “Emma!”

Emma came too coating Regina in her come. She saw fireworks behind her eyes as she and Regina rode out their climaxes together. Emma felt like she was floating and Regina was keeping her tethered to the ground. They came down from their mutual highs and exchanged languid kisses and words of love.

They eventually made their way off the couch and into their bedroom. Emma knew that they were going to have to clean it in the morning or whenever they get up from the bed. She was glad that the seats were made of leather. Emma and Regina made love several times throughout the night until the sun started to rise over the horizon, it was then that they fell into a deep slumber. The world around them fading away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy! Next chapter is gonna be a wild ride (no pun intended).
> 
> Is Mary Margaret watching Emma? What is her next plan?


	5. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds herself in quite the predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves white flag* I suck I know. I'm here.

Emma woke up tired and sore her night with Regina took a lot out of her but it was so worth it. She sat up in bed carefully not wanting to disturb the sleeping woman lying next to her. Emma watched Regina sleep for a few minutes before getting out of bed and starting her day. She decided to fix Regina breakfast in bed something that she hasn’t done in a while. Emma threw on her robe and went to the bathroom to use the bathroom and to wash her face. She ran her fingers through long blonde locks to tame them back into place. Emma left the bathroom and saw that Regina was still asleep, before tiptoeing out of the room closing the door behind her.

The apartment had a slight chill to it, a testament to how the weather was changing outside. The sun shined brightly through the blinds giving the living room a little bit of light. That is one thing Emma loved about her apartment it’s how the sun rises and sets so she can see the dawn of a new day.

Emma made her journey to the kitchen to see if there was anything to fix for breakfast. She opened the refrigerator to see that there was no bacon or eggs, so she decided a trip to the market is needed. Emma went into the bedroom and changed into a pair of sweatpants and hoodie, grabbed her cellphone and keys. She made sure to scribble a little note for Regina to let her know where she was going. Emma exited the apartment and made her way to the elevator and waited for it to stop on her floor. The doors opened and a man was standing in the elevator, Emma sent him a friendly nod and then the doors on the elevator closed.

Emma woke up with a headache and was feeling a little woozy she looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom that was unfamiliar to her. She was chained to the bed so she couldn’t move. Emma became frantic as she began looking around the room trying to find a way to escape. “Help! Someone help me please!” She screamed out.

The door opening silenced her screaming, “Emma, sweetheart. Screaming is not going to get you anywhere.” Mary Margaret’s voice entered the room before she did.

Emma’s eyes went wide and she scooted further back into the bed, “What are you doing here you crazy bitch!” She yelled.

Mary Margaret approached the bed with a sickening sweet smile, “That is no way to address your mother, Emma. I brought you home where you belong.” She replied as she sat down on the bed, “I don’t want to hurt you, Emma. I think it’s time for me to be the mom that you need. You’ll no longer need Kathryn or Fred.” She reached out to try and touch Emma.

“Don’t touch me! I’m not your daughter. I’m not that teenager that you gave away. I am an adult.” Emma spat.

Mary Margaret frowned, “We are going to have to work this willfulness out of you, Emma. No daughter of mine is going to behave like this. I will give you a few hours to calm down and then you and I are going to have lunch with your father and brother.” She replied before leaving the room.

Emma huffed in frustration she had been kidnapped by her deranged mother, and chained to the bed like a prisoner. She spied the night table beside the bed and opened the drawer to try and find anything to get her out of the cuffs. Emma slammed the drawer shut when she saw it was completely empty. She sat there trying to formulate a plan to get out of there. She didn’t have her phone or anything on her, so she couldn’t call for help. Emma knew she had to play the part if she wanted to get out of there alive.

The door opened again and Emma tried her best not to be repulsed by the woman who has her locked up like an animal, “I see that you have calmed down. I am going to unchain you, but don’t try anything, Emma. This is our chance to start anew and I don’t want you to be in this house like a criminal. I want you to feel safe here.” Mary Margaret told her in an all too soothing tone.

Emma backed away and waited for Mary Margaret to unchain her, “Why are you doing this? You do understand that I am an adult and not a child anymore. I’m not sixteen, Mary Margaret I’m twenty-one. I have a family of my own with Regina and I’sis.” She tried to reason with the woman holding her captive.

Mary Margaret unlocked the cuff, “I shouldn’t have listened to Leo. I wanted him to love me and agreeing to send you away was a way to get him to love me. I’m not proud of it. I should have fought for you, but Kathryn and Fred brainwashed you. You called them mom and dad, but they are not your parents.”

Emma saw the haunted look in Mary Margaret’s eyes, “They didn’t brainwash me. I had a good life with them, a life that I wouldn’t change for anything. Kathryn and Fred took care of me and gave me a home. You should be happy that I turned out as great as I have.” She needed to bide her time before trying to find a way to escape.

“They did not deserve you, Emma. Now, they can’t have you. I get to be the mother that I always wanted to be. I fixed lunch get cleaned up and meet us downstairs, your father and brother want to see you.” Mary Margaret smiled before leaving the room.

Emma ran to the bathroom and the first thing she saw was the window, but there were bars on in and she could see she was on the second floor. She knew the bathroom was out of the question. Emma looked at herself in the mirror and tried to figure out how to get out of there. She wondered if anyone knew she was missing. Emma finished taking care of business and washed her hands. She went to the windows of the bedroom and saw that there were no bars, and there was a tree in the window. Emma knew that had to be her escape, but she had to do it when no one was around. She also needed to make it so Mary Margaret will not lock her up again.

Emma made her way downstairs and to the dining room where Mary Margaret, David, and their son was sitting.

“Emma!” David got up from the table and hugged her, “My babygirl. How I missed you so much.” He hugged Emma close while cupping the back of her head.

Emma stiffened as she felt his arms around her. She wanted nothing more than to return the hug because David was not so bad, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Emma relaxed when David finally let her go.

“It’s good to see you too, David.” Emma greeted him. There was no way she was going to call this man her father. She has a father and he is a judge.

“This is your little brother, Neal.” David introduced her to the little boy.

Neal squealed, “Em-ma!” He called her name.

Emma tried her best not to roll her eyes, but the little boy was cute, even she couldn’t deny that, “Hi, Neal.” She greeted him uneasily.

“Come sit. I’ve prepared grilled cheese for you. I know it’s your favorite.” Mary Margaret pointed to the plate on the table.

Emma sat down at the table but she was not about to eat the food she didn’t know what was in it, “I’m not hungry. If I get hungry later, I will fix me something.” She pushed her plate away.

Mary Margaret frowned, “I fixed this meal for you, Emma at least you can eat it.”

Emma shook her head, “I’ll eat it later. I had a big breakfast before I ended up here.” She lied.

“Mary Margaret, Emma said she is not hungry so you should not force her to eat. We’ve talked about this. You can’t force Emma to do anything she is an adult.” David came to Emma’s defense.

Emma noticed how David would talk to her as if he was talking to a child. Seeing the other woman like this gave her a definite creep factor. The scene was playing out like a horror movie she’s seen one too many times.

“I’m sorry, Emma. You can eat later if you would like.” Mary Margaret apologized in a warm tone.

“How have you been, Emma?” David asked trying to make conversation.

Emma crossed her arms, “I was doing fine until Unstable Mable here decided to kidnap me and hold me against my will. How do you think I am doing?” She replied sarcastically.

“I did not kidnap you, Emma. I was saving you from those people who were poisoning you against me.” Mary Margaret denied.

Emma shook her head and looked at David, “I am in college, I’m engaged to be married, and I have a child.” She finally told him what he wanted to know.

“You’re engaged? To who?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma had to remind herself that she needed to play the part, “I’m engaged to Regina Mills.” She stated proudly.

Mary Margaret shook her head furiously, “You can’t be engaged to her. She made my life miserable, Emma. How could you do this to me? I wanted better for you.” She protested against the news.

“I am engaged to her and everyone that matters approve. She didn’t make your life miserable you did it to yourself. She wouldn’t have made your life hell if you weren’t responsible for Danielle being killed.” Emma decided to twist the knife a little more.

Mary Margaret gasped, “I was a kid, Emma. You don’t know what Cora was like.” She tried to defend her actions.

“You were old enough to know better. Regina and I are engaged to be married, my mom and dad approve, and so do my grandparents and my future daughter does too.” Emma was not going to back down.

“Mary Margaret, sweetheart why don’t you take Neal upstairs and clean him up. Emma and I will take care of the dishes.” David urged his wife to leave the room.

Mary Margaret got up from the table and took Neal from his high chair, “We’ll finish this discussion later, Emma. It’s not over.” She left the dining room with Neal.

“Why are you going along with this craziness? You could have put a stop to this.” Emma asked David.

David raised his hands, “I didn’t know that she was going to do this, Emma. You have to believe me. You were right not to eat the sandwich. I saw her put something in it and your drink. I am going to try and get you out of here.” He whispered to Emma.

Emma looked at him, “Then what? She is going to keep coming after me until she gets me.” She whispered back.

David rubbed his hand across his face, “I can take Mary Margaret away from here and she would never bother you again.” He told her.

Emma couldn’t believe how naïve David was being, “That is not going to stop her from coming back, as long as she knows where I am she will continue. Whatever delusions or breakdown she is suffering from is putting my family and me in danger. You need to have her committed again, better yet, after this, my father is going to have her locked up indefinitely.” She threatened, once her father hears about this, Mary Margaret will be done.

“I can’t let you do that, Emma. Neal can’t grow up without a mother.” David tried to reason with her.

Emma shook her head, “It’s nice to know that you care about Neal, but when it came down to me, you didn’t give a fuck. You care more about him growing up without a mom than you ever did about me.” She shot back.

“That’s not true, Emma. I protested about sending you away, but Leo he is too headstrong and threatened my life. I went along with it, but I knew that Kathryn and Fred would take good care of you.” David tried to make sure that Emma understood how dire the situation was.

“All of this because no one knew how to say ‘no’ to Leopold White. I was sacrificed because he wanted a grandson and not a granddaughter. Did you and Mary Margaret know that he had tried to whore me out to Regina?” Emma spat as if she was tasting poison.

David shook his head, “No. We did not know that Emma. Is that why you’re marrying her?” He asked.

“No! I’m marrying her because I love her and she loves me too. We make each other happy.” Emma told the man standing in front of her honestly. Being with Regina was the happiest she had ever been.

David smiled sadly, “I’m going to get you out of here once Mary Margaret goes to sleep.” He told her.

Emma rolled her eyes, “If she doesn’t lock me up again.” She stated plainly.

“I’ll make sure she will not do that. Do you want me to make you some lunch?” David offered a peace offering.

“I don’t know. You might try to give me food laced with something that may incapacitate me. You may not be like Mary Margaret, but you would do anything to keep me from telling my father.” Emma told him there was no way she was eating anything prepared by anyone in this house.

“You’re right, Emma. You have no reason to trust me, but I will promise that I can get you out of here.” David told her with honest conviction. He didn’t want his daughter harmed or didn’t want her held against her will.

Emma couldn’t believe how agreeable David was maybe he wasn’t as brainwashed as she thought he was. David may be willing to help, but she wouldn’t trust him even if her life depended on it. To Emma, this man was compliant in sending her away and didn’t protest to keep her.

“I’m going to be upstairs in my room. I don’t want to be anywhere around Mary Margaret and her delusions. If it’s found out that I am missing, then everyone will be all over this. It’s not every day that the daughter of a prominent judge, and attorney goes missing.” She smiled cruelly before heading back upstairs.

Emma went into her room and closed the door. She made sure to lock it and pulled a chair over to set it underneath the door handle so it couldn’t be opened if anyone tried. Emma ran to the window and opened up the blinds. She searched for a way to open the window, but the locks were sealed shut, and the windows were bolted tight. Emma was trapped like a rat, but she was resourceful and was going to get out of this situation if her life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mary Margaret! Will David really help Emma?
> 
>  
> 
> We will see how Regina handles Emma being gone.


	6. Where Is Emma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina reacts to Emma being gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I come bringing in another chapter! I figured I gotta give you all something for your patience.
> 
>  
> 
> Onward...

Regina woke up expecting to see Emma next to her but was surprised when she saw that the bed was empty. She noticed that the apartment was strangely quiet, and Emma was nowhere to be found. Regina got out of bed and slipped on some pajama bottoms before heading to the bathroom. She could tell Emma had been in there because her toothbrush had been used, and her washcloth was wet. Regina didn’t find this out of the ordinary and went about her day. She exited the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen and spied a piece of paper on the counter. Curiosity got the best of Regina and she picked it up to read it.

_Regina,_

_I went to the market to pick up things needed to make breakfast. I’ll be back shortly._

_Love You,_

_Emma_

Regina smiled at how thoughtful her girlfriend was and put the letter down. She went to the bedroom and retrieved her phone to send a text to Emma asking her to pick up some almond milk while she was at it. She went about making her coffee and waited a beat for Emma to text her back. A few minutes passed and Regina’s phone did not chime or alert her of any notifications. Emma's not responding struck Regina as odd and she picked up her phone and logged into the app to see where Emma was. She clicked on Emma’s phone and saw that it was in the area, which struck her as a little strange because Emma did not text her back.

Regina decided to call down to the front desk and see if they saw Emma leave this morning.

“Hi, Emilio. Did you by chance see Miss. Midas leave the building this morning?” She asked the man downstairs.

“No, Ms. Mills. I haven’t seen Miss. Midas all morning. Is everything alright?” He asked in a heavy accent.

Regina closed her eyes, “No, Emilio everything is not alright. Check the video footage and see if Emma can be seen on them. I am going to call Horatio and see if he had heard anything from Miss. Midas this morning.” She told him before hanging up. The panic was starting to rise in her chest if something happened to Emma all hell was going to break loose.

Regina regained her composure and placed a call to Horatio. He had mentioned that he had not heard anything from Emma, not since yesterday. This information did not sit well with Regina at all. Regina pinged Emma’s phone, again and again, hoping that would garner a response and nothing happened.

Regina called Tina to see if she had heard from Emma, and Tina turned up nothing. She decided to call Kathryn and Fred next to see if they had heard anything from Emma at all.

“Hey, Regina. What’s wrong? You don’t call this early?” Kathryn asked sleepily.

Regina started pacing, “I think something happened to Emma. I woke up this morning she was not here. Emma left me a note saying that she was going to the market. I text her and she didn’t text me back. I called downstairs to see if Emilio or anyone else saw her leave, and they didn’t.” She started rambling off everything that she had done.

“Did I hear you correctly? Did you say that Emma is gone?!” Kathryn asked fully awake.

“Yes! That is what I said. Emma is gone and I have no idea where she is.” Regina almost yelled.

Kathryn sat up in bed, “Did you call Horatio? Fred and I are on our way over there.” She hung up the phone.

Regina heard a knock on the door and she opened it to see Horatio standing there without Meg or I’sis, “Have you heard anything, Regina?” He asked instead of a greeting.

Regina closed the door behind him, “No. I was getting ready to go downstairs to see if Emilio had anything on video.” She told the man honestly.

“We’ll go down there together. Did you call Kathryn and Fred? Did they hear from her?” Horatio asked trying to remain calm.

Regina put her shoes on hastily, “No. They haven’t heard from her since last night. Tina hasn’t heard from her since this morning. Do you think that Mary Margaret had something to do with this?” She asked as realization dawned on her.

“I wouldn’t put it past her given her mental state, Mary Margaret is dangerous. She will not hurt anyone as long as she has Emma.” Horatio explained. He hoped that Mary Margaret wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone else.

A knock at the door prevented Regina from saying anything else. She went to the door and ushered Kathryn and Fred standing there along with a panic-stricken Tina, “The whole gang is here. We can now figure out where the hell Emma is and bring her home.”

“Do we all agree that Mary Margaret is behind this?” Kathryn asked.

Regina huffed, “There is no doubt that Mary Margaret is behind this. She wanted Emma and she would not stop until she got her.” She was growing impatient with the situation.

Fred held up his hand, “There is no need to get snippy, Regina. We need to look at the facts and start with what we know.”

There was a buzz from the intercom and Regina went to answer it, “Yes, Emilio?” She asked into the intercom.

“You need to get down here and see the video. We also found Miss. Midas’ phone in the stairwell.” He told her.

“Fuck.” Regina cursed under her breath, “We’ll be down there in a minute.” She clicked off of the intercom.

“Let’s go. I want to find out what that bitch did to my daughter. I swear to all that is holy if she hurts a hair on my daughter’s head, you will be bailing me out of jail.” Kathryn stated in an icy tone as she opened the door.

Regina followed behind her she knew not to cross Kathryn because she can be just as ruthless as she is. She understood that Kathryn was in mama bear mode and she would do anything for her daughter. Regina knew she would be the same way if anything happened to I’sis. They made it downstairs and went into Emilio’s office.

“What do you have Emilio?” Horatio asked in a gruff tone.

Emilia swallowed and handed over Emma’s cellphone, “Edwardo found this in the stairwell. We also got all of the video footage from this morning. A delivery man came in and he went into the elevator here.” He pointed to the elevator.

Regina looked at the footage the guy had on a hat and an outfit that looked like it belonged to FedEx. The guy's face was hidden from the camera so they couldn’t get a good description of him. The video showed him pressing the button to Emma’s floor. The footage showed Emma getting on the elevator. In the next frame, it shows the guy putting a cloth over Emma’s face and Emma putting up a struggle until she went limp. The more she watched, the more pissed off she became. The video showed Emma’s phone falling out of her pocket, and they took the exit used by servicemen.

“Whoever this person is has been inside this building before. They knew to keep their face out of sight of the camera.” Horatio commented.

The video stopped but the image of Emma being drugged would forever be burned into Regina’s brain, “I want her found and prosecuted to the highest level.” She stated through gritted teeth.

“We can call the police. We can have them be on the lookout for Emma and we can give them this information. I’m sure if we get her face out, someone is bound to see her or have an idea where she is.” Fred suggested.

Horatio shook her head, “We have to wait for twenty-four hours to file a missing person’s report. Emma is an adult, so she is not going to have any alerts put out for her.”

“Don’t you have someone on your payroll? I’m sure you can get them the information.” Regina looked at the man.

“I can do that, but it’s not to say that it will take top priority unless they work the case on their own.” Horatio answered, “Emilio give me a copy of this video and get some stills. I’m going to have to put tighter security in this building or you will have to move to another apartment building that I own.” He told Regina.

Regina laughed wryly, “She is always finding a way to ruin my life. I may not have wanted Emma to have her killed, but now I don’t care and if I have to do it with my bare hands then I will.” The time for playing nice was over. She left the security office and went upstairs she needed a strong drink.

A few hours later the news of Emma’s disappearance was all over the news channels. Regina hoped that this would shine attention on Emma being missing, and for Mary Margaret or whoever to let Emma go. Regina tried to keep her calm while trying to offer support to Kathryn and Fred. Her best friend was distraught and kept looking at her phone willing it to ring or get a notification. There was another knock that sounded out through the apartment and Regina went to go open it, “Mommy!” I’sis hugged her mommy.

Meg had an apologetic look on her face, “She saw the news.” She replied before entering the apartment.

Regina squeezed Meg’s arm in reassurance, “It’s okay. She was bound to find out one way or another.” She picked I’sis up.

“Where is Emma-ma? I saw the news she’s been taken. Who has her?” I’sis asked question after question.

Regina sighed, “Some terrible people have your Emma-ma, but she will be home soon.” She tried to be as hopeful as she possibly could.

Kathryn’s phone started to ring it was an unfamiliar number but it had a New York area code, “Hello?” She answered the phone and put it on speaker.

“Are you Kathryn Midas?” A distorted voice came over the line.

“Yes, this is Kathryn Midas. Who is this?” She asked trying to remain calm.

“I know where your daughter is.” The voice stated.

Regina looked at I’sis, “Sweetheart, go play in your room and play for right now.” She urged her daughter to leave the room.

I’sis was about to protest but a look and a finger up to Regina’s lips silenced any protest about to form. Regina watched as I’sis door closed and made the motion for Kathryn to start talking.

“Where is she? Who has her?” Kathryn asked trying not to become frantic.

The voice chuckled, “I am not going to tell you that unless you can promise me immunity, and no jail time.” The person issued their demands.

“I can’t promise that. How do I know that this is not some elaborate prank?” Kathryn asked there was no way she was going to give anyone anything.

“Are you familiar with Mary Margaret and her husband, David? They are the ones who have your daughter. I can give you their location if you promise me those two things.” The voice stated again, “I’ll give you twenty-four hours to think about it. I would choose wisely if you ever want to see your daughter again.” The voice threatened before the line went silent.

“Wait? Please tell me that Emma is okay?” Kathryn asked.

The voice chuckled, “Your princess is fine. Her mommy is taking care of her.” The voice taunted before hanging up.

Kathryn started crying uncontrollably and Regina can feel the anger bubbling up in her. They are playing a very dangerous game, and whoever is involved would pay dearly for their transgressions.

“We got a location of the caller. The call came from upstate New York, near the facility that Mary Margaret had been locked up at.” Horatio announced to everyone in the room, “Kathryn, if they call back, keep them talking. It seems that the person is fixated on you and Fred, but mainly you. I am going to go up there and see what I can find.”

“I’m coming with you,” Regina said from the chair that she now occupied.

Horatio looked at Regina, “I need you here to protect I’sis and look after Kathryn. If Mary Margaret came after Emma, there is a chance that she might come after I’sis too. I’m going to arrange for you, Kathryn, and I’sis to go to a safe house. This building is not safe it’s been compromised.” He told her in a firm tone.

Regina was not going to stand for this, “I will not allow that little bitch run me from my home. If anyone lays a hand on I’sis I will strike them down where they stand. I can’t sit around and not do anything while Emma is out there somewhere!”

“Regina! It’s not just you; it is I’sis and Kathryn. Emma may mean a lot to you, but Emma is Kathryn’s entire world. You going around half-cocked isn’t going to bring Emma back. If something happens to you, then I’sis will be without a mother. Do you really want to put a seven-year-old through that?” Meg tried to make Regina see the urgency of the situation.

Regina saw Meg’s logic and knew she could not refute it, “I hate not being able to do anything to find Emma and bring her home.” She was angry, scared, and highly pissed off at the situation.

“I’m gonna go if the person calls back keep them talking Kathryn. I’ll do my best to bring him back alive, but I don’t make any promises.” Horatio stated in a chilling tone.

Regina felt chills go down her spine and not in a good way at Horatio’s words, “Kick their ass for me, and make sure Mary Margaret knows we are coming for her.” She smiled evilly.

Horatio smiled rivaled Regina’s, “I plan on it. Pack everything that you and I’sis will need, and whatever you don’t have, you can get it from the store. The same goes for you, Kathryn. I will have my men escort you home, and bring you back here. Then they escort you back to our house. You’ll all be safe there.” He told the two women. Emma was priority number one, but he had to make sure that the most important women in Emma’s life were safe, and she had them to come home to when she is found.

Regina saw that Kathryn had been quiet through this ordeal, “Make sure that this person pays.” She went over to Kathryn who was almost catatonic.

The apartment was clear save for Meg, Kathryn, a few of the security guys, and herself. Regina assumed that Tina must have gone back home, or needed to get some fresh air. She knelt down in front of Kathryn, “Emma is going to come back to us, and Mary Margaret will have her day in court, or at the business end of a bullet.”

Kathryn sniffled, “I want her dead and her head on a silver platter. I want her to rue the day that she took Emma. And David he can choke for all that I care.” She replied her voice devoid of all emotion.

Regina laughed shrilly, “We can dance on her grave and maybe David can watch. It’s only fair.” She remarked.

“Mommy? Is it okay if I come out of my room now?” I’sis asked from the crack in her door.

Regina straightened up, “You can come out now, ladybug.”

I’sis went running to her mommy, “I want mama to come back. Will papa bring her home?” She asked.

Regina brought her hands up to her daughter’s cheeks, “He will bring her home, ladybug. Your mama will be back before you know it. We’re going to have to pack some of your clothes and toys up. We’re going away for a little while because it’s not safe here.” She told her daughter as delicately as she could.

I’sis looked confused, “Are we going back to Storybrook? I don’t want to go back there. I don’t want to leave my school or my friends.” She liked her school and she’s made a lot of friends. Her speech teacher is nice.

“We’re not going back to Storybrook. We’re going to be staying with papa and gigi until all of this over. You will not have to leave your school or your friends.” Regina reassured her daughter.

I’sis held out her pinky, “You promise?” She asked.

Regina interlocked her pinky with I’sis, “I promise.” She kissed I’sis on the forehead, “Meg can you take I’sis to get her things together? I’m going to go with Kathryn to get her things. I don’t want her to be by herself.”

“Okay. Is there anything in specific that you want me to pack?” Meg agreed that Kathryn shouldn’t be alone.

“Anything that you feel that she may need. Clothes, school uniforms, underwear, shoes, etc.” Regina started listing off things, “Toys and anything else that she wants to bring along.”

Meg nodded, “Got it. You get Kathryn back to her place and get her things together. We’ll be here when you get back.” She followed I’sis to her room.

Regina looked at Kathryn, “We’re going to get your things, and come back here, okay? Emma is going to be fine, Kathryn. She is resilient and she is a fighter.” She helped Kathryn up from the couch.

Kathryn didn’t protest, “She is.”

Two of the security guys escorted Regina and Kathryn out of the apartment, while two were inside the apartment, and two were stationed outside of the apartment. Regina was going to find a way to make Mary Margaret pay if it was the last thing that she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret is in trouble now :D 
> 
> Also, poor Kathryn she is distraught over the disappearance of her daughter.
> 
>  
> 
> You know what to do!


	7. A Plan of Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is trying to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that long of a wait! I say this is progress :D Thank you to everyone for your continued interest in this story.

Emma was going stir crazy in her room it had only been a few hours, but it felt like an eternity, and it sucked because she was hungry. She wondered if she should leave her room to make her something to eat or find something that had not been opened. Emma moved the door from under the handled and unlocked it. She opened the door and poked her head out to make sure that she didn’t hear any noise or anyone coming. Emma deemed the coast to be clear and opened the door and exited her room. She was halfway down the hall when she heard Mary Margaret call her name.

“Emma. I was waiting for you to come out. I wanted to talk to you.” Mary Margaret came from behind.

Emma turned around quickly before the woman could approach her, “I thought you were taking a nap.” She stated while trying to find the nearest exit if she needed to escape.

“I was, but I needed something to drink. Are you headed to the kitchen?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Uh, yeah. I wanted to fix me something to eat. The breakfast I had earlier kind of wore off.” She replied as she started walking backward. Emma realized that Mary Margaret was cognizant which meant she was on her medication.

Mary Margaret smiled at Kara, “It’s good that you are going to eat. I don’t want you sick or to wither away.”

Emma eyed the woman, “We couldn’t have that.” She replied sarcastically.

“What’s happened to you, Emma? You used to be so sweet.” Mary Margaret asked. She knew her little girl was in there somewhere.

“Sweet is not a word that you should equate with me. I had to grow up fast, you have to do that when you are kicked out of your family at sixteen, and learn all the bad things that someone who was family was capable of doing to their supposedly flesh and blood.” She replied bitterly. Her sessions with her therapists were helping, but a part of her was still bitter.

Mary Margaret reached out to touch Emma, but stopped when she saw Emma flinch, “Your grandfather was a difficult man, Emma.”

“He is not my grandfather. My grandfather is a loving and kind man. He accepts me for who I am, and treats me like I am family, and not a fashion accessory.” Emma replied smartly.

Mary Margaret sighed, “I can’t apologize for my father’s actions, but it was because of him that we missed out on a good part of your life. Now that you’re here we can build a relationship without my father or outside distractions. We can be the family that we always wanted to be with you.” She explained what she wanted.

Emma couldn’t believe this woman, “We can’t be a family Mary Margaret it’s not something that you force. You are the woman who gave birth to me and had nanny’s and your mother raise me for the first sixteen years of my life. Kathryn and Fred, they are my parents and my family. They have done more for me than you and David ever had. Regina despite our rocky start is my fiancée, and I love her. I don’t need any more family.” She tried to make Mary Margaret see the reality of the situation.

Mary Margaret stopped in her tracks, “You’re right, Emma you don’t need any more family, but could we at least be friends?” She asked.

Emma shook her head, “I don’t think we could even be that. You had me kidnapped and held against my will. You had a restraining order, and you violated it and ignored the law; when my parents and grandfather find out that I am gone everyone will be looking for me. If you’ll excuse me, I am going downstairs to fix me something to eat. If I were you, I would stay away from me right now.” She warned Mary Margaret before heading downstairs, making sure she was looking over her shoulders to make sure that the woman wouldn’t follow.

Emma entered the kitchen and was startled by a strange woman looking in the cabinets, “Who are you?” She asked the matronly looking woman.

The woman offered her a smile, “Emma? It’s me, Johanna. I used to be your nanny when you were younger.” She reminded Emma.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think of this woman, but then she remembered how she always smelled like roses, and always gave her a hug when she needed it, “Johanna? It’s been years. Where did you go?” She hugged the woman.

Johanna wrapped her arms around Emma, “Your grandfather sent me away for getting too close to you. I came back after he died, and that’s when I learned that Mary Margaret had taken ill, and you were gone. I thought I would never see you again.” She told Emma honestly. Johanna had adored little Emma.

Emma broke away, “You’re seeing me again, except this time, against my will.” She sighed, “So what do you do here?”

Johanna led Emma to a little table in the kitchen, “I take care of the house, Neal, and make sure that Mary Margaret takes her meds. David is not good at keeping Mary Margaret on a schedule. He follows her blindly he’s not much with the initiative.”

Emma scoffed, “Understatement of the century. He told me that he didn’t have anything to do with me being kidnapped. I don’t believe him for one minute. He told me he was going to try and get me out of here, but I don’t think he will.” She whispered the last part.

Johanna laughed, “David couldn’t get his way out of a paper bag. I have to go to the market tomorrow. You can come with me, and when you get the chance, you can make a run for it.” She patted Emma’s hand reassuringly, “I know you’re probably hungry. Do you want me to fix you something?” She asked standing up.

Emma was a little skeptical, but something in her gut told her to trust Johanna, “You’re the only one I trust to fix me anything.” She replied.

Johanna smiled and went about preparing something to eat for Emma. Emma watched as the woman cooked her food just because she was sweet doesn’t mean that she didn’t have a dark side.

Emma appreciated Johanna as she placed a grilled cheese sandwich and French fries in front of her. She gave the woman an appreciative smile before taking a bite of the sandwich. Emma was taken back to her childhood with the first bite.

“It’s still as good as I remember,” Emma commented with a mouth full of food.

Johanna smiled, “I see nothing has changed with you and your food, Emma.”

“That’s never going to change,” Emma replied.

Johanna gave Emma a glass with some ice in it and a can of soda, “Tell me about your life. How have you been?” She sat down.

Emma put her sandwich down, “So much has happened. I was sent to Maine; my parents are so amazing. I graduated high school top in my class, and I attend NYU. I recently got engaged.” She summed up in her life in a few sentences.

Johanna covered her mouth in excitement, “You’re engaged! To who? Is it Lily?” She asked.

Emma blushed, “No, not Lily. We don’t talk anymore, but I am engaged to Regina Mills.” She answered.

“Regina Mills? The Regina Mills who is the daughter of Cora Mills?” Johanna asked for confirmation.

Emma nodded, “Yeah. Why do you say it like that?” She asked out of curiosity.

Johanna cleared her throat, “I’m surprised that’s all. How did that come about? Did Leo have something to do with that?” She asked.

“No. Our relationship just happened. Leo didn’t have any involvement in our relationship.” Emma replied.

Johanna sighed in relief, “That is good to hear. How long were you and Regina together before she asked the question?”

“For about three years give or take,” Emma replied cautiously. There was no way she was going to tell this woman that she and Regina had been a thing since she was sixteen.

“That’s good. Does Regina treat you okay?” Johanna asked.

Emma opened her can of soda, “She treats me better than okay. I love her and she loves me too.” She couldn’t stop smiling.

“That’s good, Emma. I am so proud of you. I always knew that you would turn out to be a wonderful young woman.” Johanna was proud of her little Emma.

Emma beamed, “Thank you, Johanna. Did you give Mary Margaret her meds today?” She asked.

Johanna nodded, “I did. Why do you ask?”

“She seems more lucid a contrasting difference from this morning. Mary Margaret was all wide-eyed and not there. It was kind of scary and I felt as if my life was in danger. She chained me to my bed.” Emma explained.

Johanna sighed, “When Mary Margaret has been off her meds she’s not thinking clearly, especially where you are concerned, Emma.”

“If she did I wouldn’t be here right now.” Emma scoffed.

Emma looked at Johanna with pleading green eyes, “I don’t want to be here, Johanna. I don’t know what Mary Margaret is trying to pull, but I am an adult, and she is not my mom. David is not my dad, and Neal he is their child, but he is not my father. I have to get out of here. I don’t feel safe here.” She confided into the woman.

Johanna put a warm, comforting hand on Emma’s, “I’ll get you out of here, Emma. I promise you that.” She knew Emma did not belong there.

Emma finished her lunch, “Thank you.”

“There you are, Emma. I went to your room looking for you.” David came into the kitchen.

Emma tensed up, “I’m having lunch and talking with Johanna.” She replied.

David put his hands on Emma’s shoulders, “It’s good to see you eating. I thought you would have starved yourself.”

Emma felt uncomfortable and wiggled out of his grasp, “Don’t touch me.” She told him.

David backed up, “I’m sorry, Emma. Please forgive me. Are you two ladies catching up?” He asked.

Johanna got up from the table, “Yes. Little Emma has grown up to be quite the accomplished young woman. I will be fixing dinner in a few hours for you all.” She stated.

Emma quickly finished her lunch, “I’m going to go back to my room. Is there a television I could watch or something?” She asked.

David shook his head, “No. There are some books in the library that you can read.” He told Emma.

“I’ll take my chances in my room.” Emma placed her plate and the empty glass in the sink and left the kitchen. She sprinted to her room, locked the door, and put a chair underneath it. Emma looked through the drawers in the room and found a small screwdriver. She reached for it and walked over to the window. Emma opened it and saw that the screws matched the tool Emma sent a silent thank you to whoever was listening. Emma put it in the first screw and started twisting as hard as she could, but it took a lot of energy but she was able to remove the first screw. She removed the other screws, but it was the last screw that was giving her trouble. Emma saw that the head was stripped, and it would be difficult to unscrew. She huffed in frustration and sat down on the bed to regroup. She slid the screwdriver into her pillowcase and sat down on the bed.

Emma wondered if her parents had people looking for her. She wondered if her grandfather had people out looking for her as well. Emma wanted to cry, but she knew that she couldn’t. She had to be brave and strong. David had freaked her out when he came into the kitchen, and him touching her didn’t sit right with her either. It was weird and so not like him it was skeevy if you asked Emma’s opinion. Johanna mentioned that she is the one who gives Mary Margaret her pills, but she hasn’t been taking them. Did that mean that David wasn’t looking after Mary Margaret’s mental health?

Emma had more questions than she did answers. She hoped that Johanna would keep her promise and help her get out of this hell. Emma felt her energy drain and laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

Emma woke up a few hours later and realized that she was not living a dream that this was a reality. She stretched and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Emma yawned and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt dirty and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and get the smell off of her. After freshening up the best way that she could, Emma went to open the door, and voices in the hallway stopped her from leaving the room.

“We have to leave, Mary Margaret. It’s not safe here for us.” David told his wife.

“We are safe; David no one will be able to find us here.” Mary Margaret protested.

Emma listened to the people formerly known as her parents discuss whatever it is they were discussing. She could feel the excitement bubbling in the stomach at the mention of her grandfather. He was coming to rescue her she wondered if Regina was going to be with him. Emma decided to listen to the rest of the conversation.

“What about Emma? If we leave, we can’t take her with us. Our family has been torn apart already.” Mary Margaret told David. She was not going to give Emma without a fight.

David started pacing, “We have to let Emma go if we do not then you will end up in the mental hospital in prison. I will be in prison, and Neal will be a ward of the state. You have to let Emma go, Mary Margaret.” He tried to plead with his wife.

Emma hoped that Mary Margaret would listen to David and let her go. She didn’t want to be here anymore she wanted to be with her family.

“I lost her once David and I will not lose Emma again.” Mary Margaret said with finality, “We’re staying and I am not going to give Emma up again.”

Emma closed the door quietly and quickly sat down on the bed and tried to remain calm. There was a soft knock on the door, “Come in.”

The door opened and Mary Margaret stuck her head in, “I wanted to come and check on you. You’ve been holed up in this room.” She walked into the room.

Emma swallowed, “I took a nap and just woke up. There is not much to do here. I don’t want to read; there is no television. I want to go outside and get some air. I feel like a prisoner here.” She ranted.

Mary Margaret sat down on the bed next to Emma, “I don’t want you to feel like a prisoner, Emma. This is going to be your home and I want you to be comfortable here. If you want to go outside, you can, but I don’t want you to run away from me. We have so much to make up for.” She reached out to try and touch Emma’s hair.

Emma moved away, “That’s just it Mary Margaret, we can’t. I’m twenty-one an adult. I’m not that sixteen-year girl anymore. There is nothing to make up for.” She needed to get the woman to understand.

Mary Margaret shook her head, “We don’t have to be mother and daughter we can be friends. I want to reconnect with you, Emma.” She wanted Emma with her where she belonged.

Emma had to bite her tongue to keep from saying what she wanted to say, “This is not how you do it, Mary Margaret. You can’t keep me locked up and away from my family and my friends.” She tried to get her to understand.

Mary Margaret reached out and slapped Emma hard on the cheek, “I am your family, you ungrateful little brat. I gave you life and this is how you treat me.” She started to get agitated.

Emma grabbed her cheek shocked that Mary Margaret dared to raise a hand to her, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” She screamed.

“You’re not going to leave me. You will never go anywhere unless it’s over your dead body.” Mary Margaret threatened.

Emma watched as David and Johanna came running into the room and David restrained Mary Margaret, while Johanna tended to Emma.

“You’re never going to leave me, Emma! You will always be with me if it’s the last thing I do.” Mary Margaret screeched.

Emma was in shock, “What the hell just happened?! She was fine and then she went all mommy dearest on me!” She was frantic.

Johanna removed Emma’s hand, “Let me see, Emma.” She examined her cheek and a little welt was forming, “Come with me. We’re going to get you cleaned up. I want you to stay in my room for tonight. You’ll be safe there, until I can get you out.” She whispered.

Emma nodded and followed Johanna out of the room she didn’t know if she was going to survive being in this house any longer. She hoped that they would find her soon so she can go home and forget this day had ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will see Regina and Kathryn and we will get an update from Horatio about Emma.


	8. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Kathryn take care of business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Sorry, I'm late. I had to take a step back because this story is about to turn dark. Here I am with a nice little chapter for you all. Thank you for being so patient with me. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. Every one of you has been amazing!

Regina paced her room like a caged panther ready to strike. They had been at the manor for more than three hours, and there was no word from the mysterious caller or Horatio. Regina kept picturing ways of torturing Mary Margaret, before ending her life. A part of her wished she could rip that woman’s heart out and crush it with her bare hands while David watched. If she couldn’t crush Mary Margaret’s heart, she would gladly rip the nails from her body, anything to cause her pain. Regina took a twisted pleasure in her thoughts. A knock at the door brought her out of her wicked thoughts.

“Come in.” She answered.

The door opened, and Kathryn entered the room, “I didn’t want to be by myself. Can I come in here with you?” She asked her friend.

Regina smiled, “Of course you can. I’sis is out at the stables with Meg, so we can speak freely. Have you heard anything yet?”

Kathryn shook her head, “Not yet. They usually say that no news is good news, but in this case, it’s bad news. That stupid bitch has my baby.” She played with the phone in her hands.

“I know, but hopefully, Kara will be returned to us soon. When we get Kara back, we will make sure that Mary Margaret suffers for what she did, and David too because he played a part in this.” Regina vowed to get revenge on the two idiots.

Kathryn smirked, “We can get away with it. I hear that hogs eat anything, even humans. We could cut Mary Margaret up and feed her to the pigs, and David, he can choke on his own dick. Then again if something happens to David, then Neal would have to grow up without both his parents. There is no way in hell I’m taking that spawn of Satan and her lap dog.”

Regina was surprised at the way Kathryn was talking, she was usually the calm one, but now she turned just as ruthless as she has, “The kid should grow up with at least one parent. I’m not that cruel because there is no way in hell that Emma and I would be saddled with that kid. We have I’sis to worry about, and any child we may have in the future.”

Kathryn looked at Regina, “You want to have children with, Emma?” She asked.

Regina sat down on the bed, “I do, but not right now. Emma is still in school, and she will be starting her career. She is still young and not ready to experience giving birth, and everything that comes along with it.” She made sure that Kathryn understood that she wanted the best for Emma.

“Wow! You have changed a lot, Regina Mills. I am impressed.” Kathryn complimented her friend.

Regina shrugged, “I’sis really changed me and so has Emma. Those two together are a powerful force to be reckoned with.” She thought about Emma and I’sis together.

Kathryn’s phone started to ring, “It’s Horatio.” She picked up the phone, “Hello?” Kathryn put the phone on speaker.

“Hey, Kathryn. I’m calling you to give you some good news.” Horatio’s voice came over the line.

Kathryn locked eyes with Regina, “You found Emma?” She asked quietly.

“We did not find Emma, yet but we did find the person who called you earlier. He has a lot to say. Why don’t you and Kathryn make a trip up here to talk to him? I’m sure you can make him talk sooner than I can.” Horatio told both women.

Regina smirked, “We’ll be there shortly. Keep him on ice.” She told the older man.

Horatio chuckled, “That will not be a problem. I’ll send you the coordinates, and I’ll see you when you get here.” He disconnected the call.

A small grin spread across Kathryn’s face, “Let’s go get that bastard and see what he has to say. If he doesn’t say anything I like, then maybe we can pull off his toe and fingernails.” She replied in a conspiratory tone.

Regina chuckled throatily, “You have grown teeth. I guess that’s what happens when you work for a mob boss.” She joked but also enjoyed this side of her friend.

Kathryn shrugged, “That could be it. You can fuck with me, you can fuck with Fred, but my daughter is someone you do not fuck with. And if I have to burn all of New York down to get to her, then so help me God, I will die trying. Let’s go visit this asshole and bring our girl home.”

Regina didn’t have to be told twice when they went downstairs Meg and I’sis had entered the house. She made her way over to her daughter to let her know that she was going out for a little bit.

“Are you going somewhere, mommy?” I’sis asked.

Regina smiled at her daughter, “Your mommy and Aunt Kathryn have some business to take care, but you will be safe here with your gigi.” She reassured her daughter.

I’sis nodded, “Are you going to bring mama home?” She asked in a hopeful voice.

Regina didn’t want to lie, but she couldn’t tell I’sis the truth either, “We are going to meet with someone who knows where your mama is located. I need you to be on your best behavior for your gigi. Can you do that for me?” She asked her daughter to be the big girl that she knows that she can be.

“I’ll behave, mommy, please bring mama home, okay.” I’sis told her mommy.

Regina smiled at her daughter and knelt down to hug her, “We will do everything we can to bring your mama home. We have to get going be a good girl for me.” She reluctantly let her daughter go.

“I will mommy.” I’sis ran to her Aunt Kathryn, “Aunt Kat, make them pay.” She hugged her aunt.

Kathryn picked the little girl up, “I will make them pay, sweetheart.” She kissed I’sis on the cheek and put her down.

I’sis smiled, “Okay.”

“Come along, I’sis we have to get you cleaned up,” Meg told the little girl.

I’sis nodded and made her way upstairs leaving the adults alone. A silence fell over the foyer, “I hope you two are careful with this. Whatever it is that you both have planned don’t let it get out of control. The last thing we need is to bail you two out of jail. Let Horatio handle the heavy lifting. I know you want Emma back, but be smart about it.” Meg warned the two women.

Kathryn heeded Meg’s warning, “We’re not going to do anything. We just want the guy to talk and tell us where Emma is being kept. I want to know where my daughter is and if I have to move mountains to find there, then I will.” She flexed her hands to try and control the anger and rage that were threatening to bubble over.

Regina reached of Kathryn’s arm, “We will take everything into consideration. If things get out of hand, we’ll step back and let Horatio handle it. Right now, the asshole that knows where Emma is will be our best bet, and if we can get him to talk, then we would all be better for it.”

Meg wrung her hands nervously, “I get that, but be careful.” She warned them.

Regina smiled tersely, “We will. We should get going, Kathryn.” She escorted the other woman out the house and into the humidity of the night air.

A car was waiting for them, and both women got in, and Regina closed the door. The car started up, and they began to move. Regina looked over to Kathryn who was looking at her phone and texting someone. She figured that Kathryn must be updating Fred on what is going on with Emma.

Regina’s phone chimed, and she pulled it out of her pocket; it was a text from Tina asking if there was any news on Emma.

_Tinkerbell: Is there any news on Emma?_

_Regina: We have a lead that could be possible. Are you okay?”_

_Tinkerbell: Quinn & I are ok. More concerned about Emma._

_Regina: We’ll bring her home. You and Quinn be safe_

_Tinkerbell: Make sure you kill the bitch!_

Regina laughed to herself at Tina’s comment she was glad she was not the only one who wanted that deranged bitch Mary Margaret dead. The woman had been a thorn in her side since they were younger. She is the one who had Danielle killed, and now she is the one taking away someone else she loved. Regina was not going to let Mary Margaret take Emma away from her, and I’sis. She knew Emma wasn’t property, but Emma belongs with her and her real family. Mary Margaret will learn that blood does not make a family and she can’t force Emma to be part of her family.

“So, Fred sent me a text. They have a warrant out for Mary Margaret and David’s arrest. He is going to have to recuse himself from the trial because he has a personal stake in everything.” Kathryn started to brief Regina on what was happening on the other end. She hoped that this would bring some sort of solace to her friend. Kathryn had her doubts about Regina’s love for Emma, but she didn’t doubt anymore. Regina would do whatever it took to protect and love Emma.

Regina sighed, “I’m glad to hear that, but I am sure once we are finished with her there will be nothing to arrest.” She replied coldly.

Kathryn’s phone started to ring it was an unknown number she was wary but decided to answer it anyway, “Hello?” She put it on speaker phone.

“Is this Kathryn Midas?” A feminine voice asked.

Kathryn looked at Regina in confusion, “This is Kathryn Midas. Who is this?” She asked the person on the other end.

“You do not know me, but my name is Johanna Windsor. I used to be Emma’s nanny.” Johanna whispered into the phone.

Kathryn recognized the name, “Johanna? D—do you know where Emma is?” She asked hesitantly.

“I do. I don’t have that long to talk, but I am with Emma now.” Johanna let Kathryn know that Emma was safe.

“Can I talk to her? Please?” Kathryn was on the verge of tears. She needed to hear Emma’s voice to know that she is okay.

Regina could hear some rustling on the other end of the line. She assumed that it was Johanna giving Emma the phone. Her heart was pounding in her chest it felt as if it was going to burst at any moment.

“Mama?” Emma’s voice came over the line.

Kathryn’s welled up with tears, “It’s me, baby I have Regina with me. Are you okay? Have you been hurt? Do you know where you are?” She started asking a million questions.

Regina tried to keep herself from openly weeping along with Kathryn, “I’m here my sweet Emma.”

Emma sniffed, “I don’t know where I am. I’m at some house, and Mary Margaret has lost all the stuffing from her comforter. Johanna is going to try and get me out in the morning, but mama, I’m scared.” She sounded more like a scared child than the adult that she is.

“It’s going to be okay, baby. We are going to come and get you. Just hang on for me and be the brave, resilient, and clever woman that you are.” Kathryn tried to encourage her daughter to be strong.

“I love you, mama and Regina,” Emma whispered.

Regina smiled, “I love you too, my sweet Emma.” She replied.

There was a commotion in the background they could make out some yelling and banging on the door. They could hear Mary Margaret yelling through the door.

“I gotta go.” Emma rushed and ended the call.

Kathryn started crying, “What is that woman doing to my baby?”

Regina moved closer to Kathryn and pulled her into a side hug giving her the comfort that she needed. She was relieved that Emma was okay, but she was even more pissed about her being treated any kind of way. When they got Emma back there was no way she was going to let the young woman out of her sight.

“We are going to get Emma and bring her home. Mary Margaret will get what’s coming to her, and this nightmare will be over.” Regina told Kathryn reassuringly.

Kathryn continued crying, “Why can’t Mary Margaret leave us alone? She gave Emma up without hesitation. I don’t care if Leo White was behind it. That whore has no right!” She was bordering on anger.

“She doesn’t have the right, and it will all be over soon enough. Hopefully, Johanna could call us back again, and tell us where the hell they are.” She held on tighter to Kathryn. Regina was seething to the point where her blood pressure may shoot through the roof.

After what seemed like forever the car stopped, but Regina couldn’t see where they were because of the dark tint on the windows. A few seconds later the door opened, and Regina could see that they were in front of a very fancy looking brownstone. She looked at the sign “The HABERSHAM HOUSE FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE” Regina felt the name was fitting for the people who were housed here.

They were escorted into the facility and led to the room where the person was being held. As soon as the door opened Regina saw Horatio and a few of his men, and the person she assumed to be the caller. Regina saw red, and she ran up to the guy and punched him in the face, “Where the hell is Emma?!” She yelled and hit the man again.

“Regina, no!” Kathryn grabbed Regina by the arm before she could get another hit in on the guy.

“You crazy bitch! You can arrest her for assault.” The man looked at one of the nurses.

The nurse shrugged, “I saw nothing of the sort. I will leave you all alone.” She closed the door behind her.

“Where the hell is my daughter?” Kathryn asked in a threatening tone. Her fist was balled up at her side.

“Kathryn, Regina calm down we need level heads about this,” Horatio warned the two women. He did not want them to undo the work that he had already done.

“I’ll have a level head when this bastard tells us where Mary Margaret is and we get Emma back,” Regina answered through gritted teeth.

Horatio held his hands up, “I understand Regina.” He looked over at the man, “Tell them what you told me.”

The guy shuddered, “Mary Margaret said she was going to take her daughter back, and they were going to be a family. She had someone come and visit her twice a week, giving her information about Emma, her schedule, where she lives, and her routine. Mary Margaret said that she and her husband had a house up in this area, and that is where they were going to be.” He started his story. He was scared and wanted to do anything to save his ass.

“Who did Mary Margaret get to take Emma?” Kathryn asked, “And you better answer me nicely because I am the one standing in the way of your freedom.” She threatened him.

He sighed, “I called a guy that I know. I gave him all of the information, and he did the job.” He spat.

Kathryn reached over and grabbed the guy by his shirt she could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and the sweat stains under his arms and around his neck. She fixed him with a steely glare, “Give us the name of your friend. And maybe, just maybe, we can cut a deal.”

The guy pissed himself in fear, “I’ll give you whatever you want. Just please don’t kill me.” He pleaded for his life.

Horatio chuckled, “Kathryn, you scared him to the point where he pissed himself. I didn’t get that kind of reaction from him when I threatened his life.” He had to give Kathryn props he knew that she was a hard as nails attorney, but when it came to getting shit done, she’s the one you call.

Regina laughed darkly, “It would be a pleasure to kill you, but then we’ll lose our advantage. Do as the lady say if you want to live. Tell us the name of your friend.”

The guy was sniveling, “Jefferson! I don’t know his last name.”

Kathryn crushed her knee into his balls causing him to scream in pain, “You’re lying! I expect you to give us his name, his address and how he can be reached.” She said in an eerily calm voice.

The guy sang like a canary giving everyone the information that he needed. Regina’s face darkened as the guy started talking. She knew Jefferson but thought that he was dead. Regina wondered how the hell he ended up in New York?

“Here is what you’re going to do, buddy boy. You’re going to tell us what else Mary Margaret told you. If you do not, this place will be the last of your worries. Tell us the rest of what Mary Margaret had said.” Regina commanded the man.

He knew he had to tell it all, “Mary Margaret said that once they had Emma, they were going to smuggle her into Canada. Well her husband was going to since Mary Margaret was not allowed to leave the country. She still has some connections through Leo White and was going to use those to try and get her out of the country.” He told them all that he knew.

Kathryn removed her knee it was damp, “Do you know where this house is?” She asked him again.

He shook his head, “No. She never disclosed the location. All I know it’s not too far from here.” He started crying.

Kathryn let him go, “Looks like our work here is done.” She smiled proudly.

Horatio nodded in Kathryn’s direction, “Thank you, ADA Midas.”

The door opened and in walked two police officers, “Robin Locksley, you are under arrest for conspiracy to kidnapping.”

Regina, Kathryn, Horatio and the two men waited outside as the police officers read Robin his rights. Regina watched in delight as the scruffy man, who looked like he was always constipated was escorted from the premises.

“We heard from Emma.” Kathryn blurted out after talking to the police officer.

Horatio raised an eyebrow, “When? Is she okay?” He asked.

“Her former nanny, Johanna allowed us to talk to her. There was some sort of altercation, and then Emma had to hurry up and hang up.” Regina relayed what happened.

“We heard from her ten minutes before we got here,” Kathryn told them how long it had been since they last talked to Emma.

Horatio paced, “Did they give any kind of information where they might be?” He asked.

Kathryn shook her head, “No. I can do a little checking based on her phone number alone.” She babbled while pulling out her phone. Kathryn put in the phone number into the website, and it pulled up all of the information on the phone. “The phone is registered to Mary Margaret White. And it lists the address. Type it into your phone.” She commanded anyone.

Regina pulled out her phone, “What is the address?”

“1313 Mockingbird Lane, Schenectady, New York 12301.” Kathryn read off the address.

Horatio smirked, “Let’s go get our girl and bring her home.”

“Mary Margaret is mine.” Regina smiled evilly, “That bitch is gonna pay, and she will never lay a hand on Emma again.” She marched out of the building and made her way to the car. Regina was going to watch Mary Margaret burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kill Bill sirens* Oh Shit! Will they get to the house in time?


	9. Don’t Get Too Excited

Don’t get too excited lol. It’s not a chapter but a small note. Over the past few months I’ve been dealing with some mental health stuff. I haven’t been in the mood to write or anything. I was in a dark place, and now I am coming back to the light and enjoying life again. I haven’t forgotten and will not leave you hanging in the lurch. I wanted to let you know what is going on. I am slowly but surely getting back into the things I love. I got some new story ideas, new parings, and I am in talks to collab with another writer who is near and dear to my heart, and who is the sunshine in my life. Don’t give up yet because like The Terminator, “I’ll be back!”

❤️

AlexDanversHasMyHeart


End file.
